Roomies
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: Set in season 4/Faith's POV/AU/Femslash/ Buffy & Faith are roommates at college, and things are starting to change for them in more ways than one. Fuffyness aplenty as the two try and work out a relationship...
1. Roomies

**I'm not entirely sure where i'll be taking this story yet, so just bear with me here. It's a work in progress.**

**For some reason writer's block has really been kicking my ass with it, took at least a week just to put this together, so don't be surprised if I take a good long while to update, or ****wind up ending it after the next chapter.**

**Just thought I'd warn you.**

* * *

"Holy shit!"

"No way, this is so not possible!" Buffy whined, double checking like she didn't believe what was right in front of her face. Willow glanced over at us all confused -- I think she zoned out so she didn't see what we were even doin'.

"What's going on?" She asked, lookin' kinda jealous or something.

_I think she's pissed that B has been getting all buddy-buddy with me recently. Hey, I can't help it that I'm more fun to hang out with._

"I'm smarter than B." I gloated, which only earned my a slap to the arm that actually hurt like hell. "Damn, girl, watch the muscles! It hurts like a bitch to pull a punch when you gotta huge ass bruise on your arm..."

"You're not smarter than me!"

"Then explain the papers?" I grinned, holdin' up my stack of acception letters from colleges, which was nearly twice as big as hers. Willow looked at me like I grew two heads.

"_You_ got all of those??"

"I don't like how surprised everyone is by this... I should be insulted, shouldn't I?"

"This is just..." Buffy shook her head and tossed her stack down with a pout that I hate to admit was actually wicked cute. "I always thought I was the smartest."

"Hey..." Willow interjected, with a mock offended look.

"After you, Will."

"That's better."

I started to page through my stack, suddenly feelin' all... proud? I think that's what it is. _Damn, I just don't feel it enough nowadays_. But I was pulled from it as Buffy let out a little sigh beside me.

"I guess it doesn't matter how many I get anyways. I'll forever be stuck in the never ending demon pulling pit that is Sunnydale."

_Fuck I hate it when she gets that look. That 'woe is me, I'm the chosen one, I'll never have a future" look_. So of course I tossed the whole gloating attitude straight out the window and focused on doin' something to make it go away.

"On the bright side, i'll probably be stuck here with ya, so it's not like you'll be alone or nothin'."

She looked up at me all surprised - and maybe even a little hopeful?

"Really?"

"Sure, B. Where'd ya think I was gonna go?"

"I... I guess I don't know. I figured maybe you'd just, you know... move on or something when you were done here." Her face scrunched up, like she was confused at what she'd just said or somethin'.

"Well maybe I'm not done here yet." I pulled out the letter from Sunnydale University and set it aside, then crumpled the rest of the letters up into a ball and tossed it into the trash.

"What was that?"

"If you're stuck here, then so am I. We'll both go to Sunny U."

She looked back and forth between me and the trash can, her eyes all wide with surprise.

"You didn't have to do that! You have so many options, I couldn't ask you to just... well, throw it all away."

"Too late." I shrugged, leanin' back in my seat, tryin' to pretend like I didn't really give a shit either way. No way I'm telling her I already made up my mind awhile back to go wherever she went.

Especially now that dead boy is outta the way and she's back on the market, maybe I can start to put the moves on her again. After all, there's no time like college for a girl to experiment, right? Maybe that means she'll get the stick outta her ass to make things easier for me.

She let out this girly little squeal and pulled me into a huge hug, which surprised the hell outta me.

_Really, what the fuck? Do I look like somebody that hugs? You're lucky I want in your pants, or you'd probably have a concussion right about now._

"This is going to be so much fun!" She pulled back and looked at me like she got a really good idea. "We can be roomies!"

I shrugged, tryin' to act like the idea didn't thrill me to no end.

_I mean talk about winnin' the fucken jackpot!_

"Sure, B. If that's what you want."

I could see Willow givin' me the evil eye, and I had to stop myself from stickin' my tongue out at her.

"Y-you know, Buffy, I was thinking... um, of maybe going to Sunnydale University too..."

"What?" Buffy frowned and shook her head, gettin' up to sit down next to her, and I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not letting all of my friends stay here for my benefit. You need to go to one of those big fancy colleges, to make that big Willow brain even brainier!"

"I concur." They both turned to me with "what the fuck?" looks. I grinned smugly, the pride comin' back. "Hey don't be so surprised. You saw all the letters, I gotta know some smart words." They just shrugged and went back to their conversation, makin' me roll my eyes again.

Anyways after a few minutes of bickering, it was decided that the three of us would all go to Sunny U. Willow tried to talk Buffy into the two of them bein' room mates, but somehow I ended up winnin' out. I did a little victory dance in my head and immediately started goin' through some game plans on how to get Buffy to give me a shot.

_She won't know what hit her._

* * *

Goddamn, I got less shit here than I thought. A garbage bag fulla clothes, that old clock radio I snagged from a vamp hangout a few months back_ (what? they aren't usin' it anymore) _and a kick ass collection of knives. Don't people usually have more shit than that? Ah well, Buffy has already taken up most of the room with everything she's got, I nearly tripped over some of the shit she had scattered around as I walked into the room.

"Holy shit, B! Didn't ya leave anything at your house?" I laughed, gesturing to the huge stack of boxes up against the wall by her bed, and all the little knick-knacks or whatever you call 'em all over the ground that I had just narrowly avoided stepping on. She scowled over at me from the closet, where she was busy hanging up as much as she could. I wonder if she'll bother to leave any room in there for me?

"For your information, yes, I did leave quite a bit at the house. I only brought what I need."

"You gotta be shittin' me... What could you possibly need that takes up 6 boxes?" I asked, flopping down on the bed that I've decided to claim as my own. She noticed and walked over to frown down at me.

"Hey, why do you get the good bed?"

"'Cause I got to it first."

"That's not fair."

_Aw fuck don't give me that pout! You know I always cave to the pout!_

"Ya wanna talk about playin' fair as you give me that adorable pout? That's funny."

"Adorable?"  
_  
Damn I was hopin' she wasn't gonna catch that. Oh well, at least she doesn't seem offended. Alright, change the subject!_

"Tell ya what..." I sat up and walked over to one of the boxes, leaned over it, then placed my right arm out. "Let's arm wrestle for it."

"That's very mature of you."

"Afraid ya can't take me?"

Just as I thought, she walked right over and grabbed my hand with one of her own, leanin' her elbow against the box for leverage.

"That bed is so mine."

"Wouldn't count on that, twinkie." I tightened my grip and flashed her a cocky smile, which just made her narrow her eyes at me. "Start on three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!!"

_Holy fuck I forgot how strong she really is!_

I faltered at the start and she almost pinned me, but once I learned the rules of the game I pushed right back. I put my all into it, and I could swear she looked scared for a second there.

_Alright, Faith. Time to pull out the big guns -- and test the waters at the same time.  
_  
I leaned forward a little more, givin' her a real nice view of my cleavage. It took her a second to notice, but once she did, it got just the reaction I was lookin' for. She froze like a deer caught in the headlights, and released her grip a little. I slammed her fist down and threw my hands up in victory as she tried to shake off what just happened.

"Do you see what you get, B?? Do you see what you get when you mess with the warrior!!!"

"You've been watching too much Scrubs." She grumbled, the pout comin' back into play as I jumped back onto my bed.

"No such thing as too much Scrubs."

She continued to pout at me so I covered my eyes and shook my head at her, not willin' to give in to this one.

"Nuh uh, B. You're not gettin' your way this time."

"But the other bed looks all lumpy..."

"Think of the lumps as little hands gropin' ya as you're tryin' to sleep."

"That doesn't help!!"

I laughed and reached over to plug in the clock radio, tuned it to the station I like, and turned up the volume as the loud rock started to blast outta the speakers. She rolled her eyes and went back to the closet. I kept my eyes open to watch her - I got a nice view of her backside from right here, and I'm not gonna waste it.

"Remind me to get you some headphones next time I go out."

"Don't need 'em."

"I beg to differ."

I made a face and rolled my eyes, and she spun around and pointed at me.

"I saw that!" She turned to the side, revealing a standing mirror right behind her in the closet - which was aimed right at me.

"Why do we even have a standing mirror??"

"How else are we supposed to see what we look like in a new outfit?" She asked, with such seriousness I couldn't help the laugh that came out.

_She's so fucken cute - even with that glare she's givin' me._

"We don't need a mirror, B. I'll just look ya over before we go out, make sure you're all presentable."

"I'll stick with the mirror, if you don't mind."

"Well... I'll look ya over anyways." _And wink, and flash the dimples... And there's the blush! Success!!_

_This is gonna be easier than I thought..._

* * *

Turned out we had nearly every class together - _I wonder if Giles knows what I'm up to or something, maybe he set it all up?_ - so I spent the whole day flirting with Buffy. Nothing too out there, just little things like makin' sure to brush my hand up against hers every so often, flashin' the dimples more than usual, checkin' her out when I knew she was watchin'.

And she noticed, I know she did, 'cause she's been all flustered and shit - I must really be getting under her skin. I think she even tried to avoid me for lunch 'cause as I came into the cafeteria she saw me and it looked like she was gonna make a made dash for the exit until Willow started to call me over. She was all uncomfortable the whole time, so I started to think that maybe I should lay off a little...

But once we got out on patrol that thought went straight to shit. She showed up in this real tight fitting shirt and shorts, which was real unusual - it's the most skin I've ever seen her show for our patrols, and it's not like its super hot out or nothin'. I got no clue what to make of it, and like always, I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself.

"You tryin' to impress me, B?" I asked, not realizing how stupid the question was until she gave me this surprised look.

_Nice, Faith. Like you didn't already fuck with the friendship enough already with all the flirtin' - go easy on her!_

"Um... No, it's laundry day?" She responded, in a way that didn't even seem to convince her. I tried to shrug it off, but really I was wicked excited at the thought that maybe she did it to impress me.

_Is that really possible?_

"Rest of your clothes seemed pretty clean to me."

"Yeah? Well.... Duck!"

Before I had the chance to respond a fist came flyin' at my head from outta nowhere, packing a serious punch that managed to actually knock me over on to my ass.

And before I was even able to get back up on my feet, Buffy was beating the livin' shit outta the mother fucker - and she looked damn hot doing it. I had to stay on the ground for a minute to appreciate the sight before me, before coming to my senses and realizing the bastard laid a hand on me.

"It's so on." I grinned, jumping up and rushing into the fight.

The vamp looked back and forth between me and Buffy and kinda looked scared. I think he figured out that we were more than just some defenseless young girls, on account of the way we were totally beatin' his ass in. He didn't stand a chance against the two of us, and was staked within a matter of seconds.

"You okay?" She asked, lookin' all intently at my head. I felt kinda nervous under her stare, it was weird, I'm not used to somebody looking at me like they actually give a shit.

"Sure, B. Five by five. I'm a hot chick with super powers - unstoppable."

"I hate to tell you this, Faith, but there are things that can stop us."

"Not me." I winked, bouncing on past her as I felt more demon warning tinglies coming from the edge of the cemetery. I heard her scoff before followin' me.

"Faith..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'With great power comes great responsibility.' I've read the comics."

"There are comics about slayers?" She asked with such innocence and curiosity that I couldn't help the stupid smile that lit up my face.

_She's so fucken cute._

"Spiderman, B. It was in the Spiderman comics."

"Oh." She blushed - _yeah, blushed, have I got skills or what?_ - and gave me this shy little smile.

And that's how the rest of the night went. Flirting, blushing, awkward smiles... Oh and we saw some weird ass demon with blue skin. It made a huge fucken mess all over my leather pants, I spent the whole night tryin' to get the stains out with no luck, which really pissed me off.

I think a part of my frustration was from the double H factor though. I wasn't able to scratch the itch properly, what with sharin' a room with Buffy and all, and it was really fuckin' with me. _Seriously, I need to start workin' my magic extra hard 'cause I don't know how long I can take this..._


	2. Faith's Mad Dance Skills

**And now I bring to you the second chapter! Inspiration struck, so I managed to finish it up over the past few days. Chapter 3 will probably be up sometime next week.**

**A million thanks to those that have reviewed, you give my teeny-tiny little ego a massive boost. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Faith... what are you doing?" Buffy asked, in a way that alerted me she knew exactly what I was doin'.  
_  
Shit! Busted. She knows I was just staring at her ass._

"I, uh..."

"Pick up the pace a little, daydream-o. We're going to be late to see Giles, and you know he'll blame me."

_Wait... Did she just give me an out? I know she saw where my eyes were, so why did she just... Fuck, you're still starin'!_

"Right. Sorry, B." I shrugged. She faltered for a second, probably surprised that I actually used the word "sorry" since that's pretty rare, before walking ahead again. I tried to stay focused on where I was walkin', but I'd be lying if I said I was successful.

We soon reached Giles' place, which I'm all too familiar with. He took me in for awhile when I first showed up in Sunny D, after the whole glove deal. I think he was tryin' to prove himself to me or some shit, like it's okay to trust people. It took awhile for me to get over myself enough to believe it, and to be honest I'm still kinda iffy about the whole deal. Growing up I was so fucked up, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more to start trustin' people fully. But Giles is good people, harmless enough.

"Yo G-Man." I nodded as he opened up the door, movin' aside to let us in.

"Hello, Faith." He smiled, amused but not at all surprised at my casual greeting. I noticed Buffy roll her eyes at me though. I think maybe she's jealous or some shit, at the way Giles took me under his wing and everything. He's supposed to be her father figure, and I know for a fact that she hates to share. It's a trait that would probably frustrate some people, but I think it's cute as hell, so I ended up flashin' my famous dimpled grin at her. She blushed and looked away, which made me do a little victory dance in my head. "How did patrolling go last night?"

"Like it always does." I shrugged, sitting down on his couch and puttin' my feet up on the coffee table. "Dumbass vamps met our pointy stakes, so now there's less evil in the world, blah blah blah..." Buffy sighed and pushed my feet off the table, which earned her a thankful smile from Giles. I just rolled my eyes. "Right. I forgot there's no fun allowed in stuffy-British-guy-land." I kept my smile in place so they wouldn't think there was any malice behind my words, but it still made Giles let out a little sigh.

"There was also a demon I don't remember ever seeing before." Buffy tossed in, after shooting me one of those cute little half-smiles.

"Oh?" That caught tweed's attention. "What did he look like?"

"Like he was going to try out for the Blue Man Group." Giles just gave her this look, that one he always gives when she makes a pop culture reference like that. "He was blue." She clarified, which made me laugh.

_How can ya not get "he was blue" at the mention of the Blue Man Group? Fuck, tweed, you're supposed to be the smart one._

"Right." He mumbled, takin' off the glasses so he could rub his eyes. "Well, there are plenty of different species of demons out there with blue coloring. Could you be more specific?"

"When I sliced the fuckers head he got blue gunky shit all over me." They both stopped to stare at me in a total deadpan way. It woulda been funny if I wasn't the one they were staring at. "What?"

"Nothing." Giles smirked. "That was very helpful... Thank you for the information, girls. I'll do some research tonight, see if I can't find out what the... ahem... _fucker_, you took out was." Buffy snorted at the way he had trouble gettin' over his sentence, but tried to cover it up as a cough. It was cute as fuck, though I guess most people probably wouldn't think so. "In the meantime I'd like to ask that you be more cautious during your patrols, in case you should happen to come across more of them."

"No prob, G-Man. I won't ever let nothin' happen to B." I stated with a little too much passion behind my usual air of confidence. Buffy raised her eyebrow at me, and Giles just narrowed his eyes at me with a little smirk. _Shit!_ "And, uh, i'll watch out for myself too. But ya know I'm always five by five."

"Of course." He nodded, and I made a mental note to thank him later for not pointin' out how obvious my statement about protecting Buffy sounded.

I think she noticed anyways though, 'cause now she's givin' me this sweet little smile and there's a trace of a blush on her face. Guess it was pretty obvious, I never show signs of caring about anything or anyone, not enough to make a big deal about it anyways. So my statement was pretty out there.

_Damn it._

"Anyways we'd better motorvate. It's sunset, time to kick some undead ass."

"You know the vamps don't normally come out until the sun is all the way down, right?"  
_  
Fuck she's too good at messin' with my head! And with that smug grin she's givin' me I think she knows it._

"Well it's good to... get a head start and all that. Ya know, like Tweed is always tellin' us."

"I'm sure that's what you were thinking."

_Is she teasing me? What the fuck?? Oh it is so on girlfriend!_

"Hey, B, what would you say to hittin' up The Bronze after patrol?"

"The... Bronze?"

I gave her my trademark grin and took her hand to lead her out the door, since she was just standin' there all confused.

"Yeah. Thought we could burn off some steam, ya know, like we used to."

I heard her take a sharp breath as she caught on to what I was suggesting. _Dancing._ It sounds innocent enough, sure, but when it comes to the two of us innocent is the last word anyone would think of usin' to describe it. We get closer on that dance floor than anywhere else. It's like the one place we really get to open up to each other, to say how we feel without usin' words.

We haven't been able to do it for awhile now, what with the whole Angel dumping her to go to LA thing... I figured it would be all weird and shit, like since she's single it would be less of a dance between friends and more, well, somethin' else. I didn't want to scare her away or anything.

But now it just feels right. I've been really puttin' on the old charm and everything, and she hasn't been all offended and shit like I expected - hell she's kinda been flirting back! The waters have been tested, and all's clear for some fun and games.

"Sure." She nodded, blushing a little as Giles looked at us with this sly little smile like he knows what I'm doin'. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Goddamn, can you believe how many we saw tonight?" I asked, still reeling from the high after stakin' a good ten or fifteen vamps so there was an extra bounce in my step. Of course I wasn't too hyped to notice how close we were walkin' together - our arms brushing with each step, the sensation making me want to get even closer so I could feel more. So I casually slipped a hand into one of hers, lacing our fingers together all sneaky-like. "And some of 'em actually put up a good fight, I haven't been this worked up in ages!"

Buffy just smirked and kinda rolled her eyes at me, I guess pretty amused at how bouncy I am. I'm just happy she didn't pull her hand away.

"So I've noticed. I'm almost afraid to see how you'll act once we get to The Bronze."

"Yeah, ya better watch yourself, B. I might have to use you to help with my double h's." I knew straight away that was a mistake 'cause of the way her eyes doubled in size and her face went all bright red.

_Fuck! Control the hornies, Faith!!_

"What?" She squeaked.

"I, uh... Well you know how to cook don't ya? I might have to make ya my kitchen slave. Wait! I mean you... I... Shit..." I dropped her hand and took a few steps to the side, suddenly afraid that she'd freak out on me or somethin'.

_How the fuck does she do this?! Nobody has been able to break me before, nobody, so how is it that she's able to turn my brain to shit so easy??_

Luckily we reached our destination by that point, so I just shook off the awkward moment and walked straight to the front of the line (_it's a Friday night, the biggest night for the place, so there's a pretty big crowd tryin' to get in_) up to the bouncer. The dude has some serious wood for me, always has. I think he started switchin' shifts 'cause he knows I tend to come by most Fridays.

"Faith," He smiled, a little overly friendly than I liked. "Always welcome here." He stepped aside to let us in, earning a few angry grumbles from the people waiting in line. I felt the urge to break his nose in as he stared at Buffy's ass when we walked by.

Once we got in she went straight up to the bar. I followed, cursing myself for actin' like a like a lost little puppy dog whenever she's nearby.

"I could use a drink." She sighed. It was then that I realized how nervous she looked, and it was kinda confusing.  
_  
What does she have to be nervous about? Aside from the comment I made before we came in... Ahh fuck I knew that would screw with shit!  
_  
"No prob, it's on me." I flagged down the nearest dude behind the bar and leaned forward, making sure my girls were in view.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" He asked, flashin' what he probably thought was a charming smile.

"How about a few beers." I lowered my voice the way that's sure to get anyone hot under the collar, and gave him a smile while leanin' forward just a touch more. He was sold.

"My pleasure..." Buffy stared with shock as he handed us each a bottle of beer, clearly surprised that I got what I wanted so easily. "It's on the house."

"Cheers." I winked, takin' Buffy's hand again to lead us to an empty table. She just shook her head, probably still tryin' to figure out what just happened.

"Did you really just get us free alcoholic beverages? With no ID checks?"

"I never get carded. And if I ever did, ya know I'd find a way out of it." I clinked our bottles together with a smug grin. "Now enjoy that _free alcoholic beverage_, and let me know when you're ready for a refill."

She just narrowed her eyes at me and took a huge gulp of the stuff, only to make a face and weird "blehhh" noise right after. I had to hold a hand over my mouth to hide the laughs back, but she noticed anyways.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never heard anyone make that noise before! You really aren't much of a drinker are ya?"

"I drink some..." It would have been more convincing if she didn't take another sip right after sayin' that, only to make the exact same noise.

"This isn't even the hard shit! Damn, B, for a hot chick with super powers you're really havin' trouble downing the stuff."

It looked like she was about to give me a good comeback, but suddenly a loud beat started to play over the speakers, drownin' out the relative quiet of the place from when we came in. She looked all determined then, slammin' down the beer and grabbin' my hand to drag my ass out on to the dance floor. It was hot as fuck.

I actually felt kinda nervous as we started to dance, 'cause of how long it's been since we did it... And the way she never let go of my hand didn't make my head any clearer. I tried my damnest to focus on what song was playin', but with the way she was lookin' at me it was of no use. I inched closer, just by a little, and almost let out a sigh of relief when she didn't back away.

By this point dudes were surrounding us, tryin' to get in on the action, a few even tryin' to squeeze between me and Buffy but I wasn't havin' any of it and neither was she. We'd just shove the fuckers aside and continue with our moment. I'd forgetten how fucken good it is, feelin' her so close to me without barriers, without violence, without words... Just the feel of each other as the beat pulsated around us, drawin' us in for more.

She moved a little closer and I got bold - either from the post slayage hornies or just the haze my brain was in with her bein' so close, probably both - by leaning my head down a little and placin' my hands on her hips. She didn't push me away. By this point my heart was poundin' so loud in my ears it drowned out the music, and I think my hands were even shakin' a little but it's hard to tell with the way she's moving against me.

I leaned just that little bit more so our faces were only inches apart, our warm, shallow breaths fannin' over each others face. I kept my head where it was for a minute to give her the opportunity to pull back, but she didn't, so finally I got the balls to just bridge the gap between us. I kissed her softer and sweeter than I ever thought I was capable of, and waited for her to do somethin'. Slap me in the face, dump a drink on me, anything. But she didn't get the chance to, 'cause as soon as the moment began it was cut short.

"Hey Buffy! Faith!" Willow called out from a nearby table.

Buffy jumped away from me like she was scaulded or some shit, and I let out a nice long string of cusses before turnin' around. Luckily Red's view was at just the right angle where she woulda had no idea what we were doin'. She just gave us this big smile and started to wave us over all excitedly.

_Goddammit!_


	3. Buffy's New Crush?

After some uncomfortable small talk with Red, Buffy caved and decided she was ready to bolt. I didn't see her for the rest of the night. Which is pretty fucken strange if ya ask me, I mean we share a room so where was she all night?

Things were weird between us the next day during classes. She didn't sit next to me like she usually did, and I think she was flirtin' with this one meathead teacher's assistant (_or whoever the fuck that dickhead was_) after class. At first I felt like an asshole for listening in, but not after that.

She wants to play games? Fuck that, I ain't gonna have her fuck with my head any more than she normally does. I just gotta turn the other cheek, like it says in The Bible. I think that's what it says... But I'm guessin' it wasn't referring to ignoring the advances the chick you're crushin' on is making at some shit for brains dick face.

So I decided to go patrollin' by myself. Walked through three cemetaries, staked a few vamps, and avoided the areas I could sense Buffy at. It seemed like I was doin' the latter more than anything else, which I don't really get. Not like she woulda been followin' me or nothing.

I wound up spendin' the whole night walkin' around town, looking for demons and shit. At least that's what I told myself... I think a part of me just didn't want to go back to the dorm, to have the empty room mocking me.

Lookin' back, that was a real stupid thing to do. 'Cause now I'm sitting here in class, tryin' my damnest not to fall asleep.

_Ahh fuck it, I can convince Red to lend me her notes later._

So I pulled my sunglasses out from my jean pocket and put them on all sneaky, thankful that I picked a seat near the back so the professor wouldn't notice and call me out. I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes, only to be jabbed in the ribs what felt like just seconds later.

"Do that again and i'll break that goddamn finger, ya motherfucker..." I mumbled, not botherin' to open my eyes. I was rewarded with a little Buffy giggle.

_What the hell?_

I pulled off the sunglasses and spun around, happy to see that sweet little half smile on her face for a split second before she was able to mask it.

"What are ya doin'?" That was when I noticed we were the only ones left in the room. "And where in the hell did everybody go?"

"You've been asleep for five hours, Faith."

"Bullshit." _Or wait... Fuck! Unless my watch malfunctioned, or somehow got smarter than me and is fuckin' with my head, she's right._ "Why didn't anybody wake me up??"

"My guess is nobody was brave enough. After all, you did just threaten to break my finger and all..."

"Uh... Yeah. Right." I stretched and picked up my pack to sling it over my shoulder.

"Where were you last night?" She asked, just as I was about to get up, makin' me sit right back down.

"Huh?"

"Last night, you didn't... You never came to the room."

"Why does it matter?"

She stared at me for a minute before givin' a little shrug and gettin' up to leave.

"I guess it doesn't." She started headin' for the exit, but stopped about halfway to turn back and look at me. "Will you be patrolling alone again tonight?"

"Dunno. I might just have to snag some sleep instead, ya know, since I ended up passin' out here and all I must need it."

"Okay."

And she was gone.

* * *

I showed up nice and early for patrol after finding that I couldn't sleep, and not really havin' anythin' else to do. I went to the nearest graveyard with a few stakes and a pack of smokes in my pocket and just waited for the sun to go down. I was all edgy and shit waiting for Buffy to show up so I was half way through the pack by the time she got there. I flicked the one I was workin' on to the ground and stomped it, figuring she'd complain if I kept it lit.

"Hey, B." I mumbled, getting up from the grave stone I was sittin' on.

"I take it you've been waiting here awhile?" She stared down at the pile of butts on the ground, and I just shrugged at her.

"Not too long. I got a life ya know." I know, I know, I really don't; since I met her she's been my life. But she don't need to know that yet. "Ready to tear it up?"

"I hope you don't mean that literally, because I like this outfit, and really wouldn't like to see it torn."

I chuckled at her, feelin' a little less nervous now that our playful banter was back. I walked over to her and pulled out one of my stakes, twirled it around in my hand a few times, and gave her a wink.

"I'll do what I can to make sure your clothes stay intact... ya know, for now."

"So I thought you weren't going to be out tonight. What made you change your mind?"

"Dunno. Just felt like comin' out, to get a good slay."

Before she could respond we were rushed by some dumbass vamp that decided now was his time to strike. Didn't he see me sittin' by myself just a minute ago, seemingly all defenseless? Maybe he just wanted Buffy. Hell, I can't blame him, I kinda want to take a bite outta her myself.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me, dude!"

That made him turn his focus from Buffy to me, which gave her the chance to give him a wicked kick to the ribs. I think I actually heard somethin' break, she must be havin' a bad day too.

"Bitch!" He roared, tossin' a punch at her once he regained his composure. But she just ducked outta the way and kicked him again. By this point I was grinning like a little kid on Christmas mornin' that got all the toys they wanted - at least, from what I've seen on tv and shit.

"Nice, B! Do it again."

"Not really a good time for requests here, F!"

I guess not, 'cause now the fucker is getting some good punches in. I dashed in and pulled him offa her, and was able to toss him onto the ground nice and hard without much fuss. Musta caught him off guard.

"Damn boy, that all you got for us? Don't tell me you're gettin' ready to roll over and play dead."

"Nice, F." I looked over just in time to catch her roll her eyes at me before shovin' her stake into the guy.

"What, you can crack wise but I can't?"

"You do realize you just used the word crack... right?"_ What the fuck!_

I laughed so hard after that I almost fell over. Seriously... What the fuck??

"B... You're all kindsa strange, ya know that?"

"You're the one that said crack - and with a straight face no less!"

"Hey, I ain't as immature as everyone thinks."

"Well you laughed when I brought it up."

"Yeah, 'cause it was funny!"

All I got in response was an eye roll and a frustrated little huff. It was damn cute, and I musta voiced my opinion without realizin' it 'cause she blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "thanks". _Damn I really don't have any control around her do I?_

"Well, uh... Shall we?" I asked, gesturing for her to walk ahead so we could continue patrol. She shrugged and walked on. I stared at her ass for a few seconds before followin'.

* * *

We got a few more vamps but didn't across any more of those blue demons we saw the other night. Which is good I guess, I didn't have any heavy artillery or nothin'. Still woulda liked to take some out though, even if it was just with my bare hands.

I gave in and decided to head back to our room after patrol. Maybe 'cause of Buffy pointin' out that I was gone last night, since then I started thinkin' that maybe she missed me or something. Ya know, if that isn't just wishful thinking. So as much as I want to be pissed off at how she was avoidin' me, there's just too much pride at the thought that she really does want me around.

She showed up a little later (_probably hung out with Willow or somethin' I dunno, she just didn't come straight to the dorm like I did_) and we shared some awkward silences and shit before goin' to bed. It took forever for me to fall asleep, it was too hard what with the smokin' hot blond in her underwear just across the room, but once I did it was totally worth it...

I had this wicked awesome dream where me and Buffy... well, let's just say we got totally pelvic. I hope I didn't make a whole lotta noise or nothin', 'cause when I woke up she was actin' way weirder than she was last night, and whenever she looked at me she blushed. It would be just like her to freak over hearing someone have a loud sex dream.

She avoided me through all our classes again, but at least she didn't flirt with the dick head fuck face again. He tried talkin' to her but she seemed distracted or somethin', maybe 'cause I was glaring up a hell of a storm right behind her and she sensed it or some shit. So she made up some excuse about being late for a doctor's appointment then ran and hid out in the cafeteria. It totally made my day, seein' the look on his face when she blew him off. I had to stop myself from pointing and laughing right in his stupid face.

"I don't think you have to worry about him findin' you in here, B." I smirked, takin' the seat right beside her. She looked over at me and blushed. _We're still doin' the blushin' thing then huh? Fuck me it's so cute..._

"Faith... I... What do you mean?"

"Meat head back there, ya totally crushed him. It was wicked funny."

"I highly doubt that he was crushed." She paused, then smiled a little. "Did he really look crushed?"

"Hell yeah. As good as your 'doctor' excuse was I think he figured out that you were blowin' him off. He won't be comin' in here any time soon, he's probably hidin' out in his dorm with his tail between his legs."

"Nice." She scoffed, tossin' in an eye roll for good measure. "You know I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything."

"Ah, right... 'Cause ya want him in the sack."

"I - what??" She opened her mouth all wide and stared at me in shock. _Fuck she's so easy to fluster._

"Come on B, I seen you flirtin' with the beef stick. Ya wanna bone him."

"I.. Do not!" She hissed, all defensive, while lookin' around to make sure nobody heard what we were talkin' about. "It's just flirting, it doesn't mean I want to hop into bed with him. I know it must seem that way to you though, since in your world flirting automatically means sex."

"I wish." _Shit! I hope she doesn't get what I meant by that..._ "So ya really aren't interested?"

"I'm not." She stated in total confidence. "If you must know... There's somebody else I have my eye on." And there's the blush again.

_Fuck so now there's more competition? Goddammit!_

"Yeah? So what's his name?" _So I can bash his fucken brains in._

"Never mind." She shrugged, still blushin'. "It's nothing. Are we going patrolling again tonight?"

"Ya know damn well we are, B. What's the fuckers name?"

"It's nobody!" She rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch, then made a mock surprised face. "Oh look at the time, I'm going to be late to go off and do something else! Don't want to miss that."

_What the fuck? You're so not gettin' out of it that easy! I'm gonna be followin' ya extra close now, find out who the dick face you're crushin' on is. He's so not gonna know what hit him - ya know, when I kick his nuts up into his head._

_It's on!!_


	4. Jealousy & Faith Finds Out

**And so we reach chapter 4! A million thanks to those who reviewed, it was because of you guys that I was inspired to crank this chapter out so quickly. You guys rock.**

**:D**

**

* * *

  
**

I followed Buffy around for the rest of the day, and I know she knew it 'cause of our whole slayer bond thing, so I think it was startin' to piss her off. She tried to catch me in the act a few times but I'm too quick for her, I always managed to duck behind a table or some shit before she was able to turn all the way around.

But now that it's time for patrol I guess it's time to give it up. I followed her all the way to the cemetery, then crept out from behind a tree all nonchalant, like I wasn't doin' anything.

"Oh, hey B. When did you get here?"

"Right, like you weren't spying on me all day." She smirked.  
_  
Shit..._

"Hey, I wasn't spyin'! I was... Well damn I don't really got a good excuse."

"You'll have to come up with something eventually, and it better not be stalking. Because you know being stalked isn't really a big turn on for girls."

"Only 'cause they haven't been stalked by me." _And wink, and flash the dimples..._

"Yes, I'm sure that's it." She blushed. Yeah her tone was all sarcastic, but I'm thinkin' she still meant what she said. _Score!_

"So ya get any word yet from G-Man, 'bout what those freaky blue dudes were?" I asked, takin' a few steps closer. She didn't back away.

"Not yet, but he's been hitting the books pretty hard. He says it's probably not a big deal, but - "

"But we should still be prepared." I finished for her.  
_  
I swear he sounds like a broken record! He needs to learn some new phrases, like "take the night off", or... well ya know "take the night off" sounds good enough to me._

"I don't know why you bother to ask, I know you heard the conversation we had over the phone."

"Ya don't know that..."

"I saw you standing in the corner of the room staring at me!"

"Damn I was hopin' ya wouldn't have been able to see me."

"What's the deal anyways, stalk-o? If it were anyone else they'd be nothing but a squishy pile of blood and goo right about now you know..."

_Fuck me that sounded like she likes it! I mean come on, 'if it were anyone else'? She so digs me. Oh fuck that's right, she's crushin' on a dude... So then what the fuck does she mean? Well now wait a second, I followed her all day and she never flirted with no guys, or stared real long at any in particular or nothin' like that... Okay Buffy you're seriously making my fucken head hurt here!_

"Faith... Are you okay? You're making a weird face."

"Five by five, B. Just thinkin'."

"I can see how that would be difficult for you." Before I got the chance to respond to that I saw some chick vamp stalkin' up behind her.

"I'll kick your ass for that later." I mumbled, runnin' past her to surprise our new undead opponent.

I swiped at her legs in an attempt to knock her down on to her ass, but she just stumbled a little and tossed a punch my way. She almost got me too, it was pretty fast. Damn girl vamps are always tougher to kill, like they all take special classes or some shit. It's annoyin' as hell. So then what does she do? She swipes at _my_ legs, and I hit the ground like a little pussy. Then Buffy comes runnin' over and starts poundin' on her, it was hot as fuck but I wanted to take care of the her myself.

"Slayers!" The chick hissed as I made my way back over to the fight. "I thought it was only a myth about there being two of you. Guess its my lucky night..."

"Guess again bitch." I grinned, givin' her a nice hard kick to the face. Blood started to pour from her nose and she licked it off, which was pretty sick if ya ask me.

"I think i'll drain you first...." She smiled, the blood staining her teeth red, while lookin' at Buffy. "...Make your girlfriend watch."

"My what?" Buffy asked, blushin' like crazy but still all tensed up for the fight.

_Ahh shit, now she's gonna freak out on me again and become all avoidy. Thanks a lot ya fucken bitch!!_

"I can sense the attraction you have for each other, it's glaringly obvious. Makes me sick."

"Yeah? Well that little 'lick your own blood' shit ya got goin' on is pretty wicked sick too. Now I think it's about time for another one to bite the dust..." I threatened, pullin' out my stake and walkin' up to her.

That's when she pulled one of those fucken moves that drives me nuts - ya know, the kind that I don't expect. She headbutts me and I totally eat shit again. She managed to knock the stake out from my hand somehow, it went rollin' away somewhere I couldn't even see, and she had me all pinned down.

"On second thought i'll drink you first. Make the blond one watch..." She hissed.

"Back off she's mine!" Buffy roared, tossin' the motherfucker offa me and plungin' her stake into her so fast if I blinked I woulda missed it. Then she just looked down at me like a deer caught in the headlights. I woulda laughed if I wasn't so fuckin' confused.

"Uh, B?" She nodded. "I'm... yours? What the hell does that mean?"

But she didn't say nothin'. Instead she took off like a bat outta hell, quickly disappearing into the night before I could do anythin' to stop her.

_What the fucken shit?_

* * *

Again she didn't show at our room, but this time I wasn't surprised. She seemed pretty freaked so I figured she'd end up goin' AWOL for a little while. But what I didn't expect was what happened the next day...

She flirted with that baby dick asshole motherfucker teacher's assistant again, and blew off half her classes to be with him! Once they left the class room I decided to go back to the stalker act, tellin' myself I was just lookin' out for her 'cause its obvious the dude is a sick fucker, but I can admit now that I was pretty jealous.

So I watched as they left the campus to go to this little coffee shop down the block. Can you believe that? What a pussy!! He asked her to go out and have coffee with him? Fuckin' grow a pair already, dude!

Once they went inside I had enough. I stomped back to our room, not carin' how much I musta looked like a kid havin' a temper tantrum, and not giving a flyin' fuck about the classes I was missing. I was just pissed off.

I spent the next hour doin' sit ups and push ups and shit, tryin' to just exercise all the anger outta me but it wasn't really workin'. That's when Buffy came in, looking all troubled and shit. I immediately went on the offensive.

"Aight what did he do to ya?"

She sat down on her bed with what looked like a few pages of notes that she probably convinced Willow to let her borrow from the classes she missed, and gave me this confused look.

"Come again?"

"The guy... What's his face... He try somethin' with you? If he did i'll -- "

"I should have figured you were going to follow me." She blushed. "And no, he didn't 'try something' with me. He was a perfect gentleman."

_Of course he was. Fucker just wanted in your pants, of course he was gonna play nice dammit._

"Whatevs." I shrugged, jumpin' on to my own bed, tryin' to ignore the uncomfortable little bumps. _Yeah she convinced me to switch beds, so what? Fuck off._ "I guess he was the one you were crushin' on then?"

"I never said that."

"Right, 'cause ya blow off your classes for just any guy."

"He's just been slobbering after me for awhile now, I thought I would give him a chance... I just wanted to get it over with as soon as I could."

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you doing this?" She looked away from the notes to give me this frustrated pout. Goddamn her it was cute.

"Doin' what?"

"Acting so... weird."

I got up from the bed to pace around, all the anger and jealousy and shit threatening to spill over. I really never was good at containin' shit inside of me, I've always just said what I wanted and done what I wanted. Control isn't one of my strong suits.

"Me? I'm the one bein' weird?? That's real fucken funny comin' from the Queen of strange behavior!"

"What strange behavior??"

"Don't give me that B, you know how much of a mind fuck you are! The teases, the cold shoulders, the weird shit you keep sayin' without giving any explanation for... And now ya just turn around and decide to date the dick face that just yesterday you told me you're not interested in? Fuck! Gimme a break here!"

"I'm not dating him!"

"Ya see that?? That's the weird shit! Outta all that I said you chose that one thing to defend? Do ya got any idea how much you confuse me? Fuck!!"

I collapsed back down on to my bed, burying my face in the pillow in hopes of stifling the angry screams I still had yet to let out. I felt the bed sink down a little which told me she decided to sit down beside me, which only made me more confused.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Faith. I didn't know that I was doing all of this to you. I didn't mean to mess with you so much..."

"No." I sighed, turnin' my head to the side a little so my words wouldn't be all muffled. "I'm sorry, B. I'm just fucked up, I shouldn't have screamed at ya like that. You just really screw with my head sometimes, ya know? I got no clue what you're thinkin'."

"Do you want to know what happened today?" She asked, so quiet I'm glad I got my slayer hearing. I just shrugged at her and grunted, to let her know to continue. "I went out with Riley as a test."

"Not makin' things any clearer here." She sighed and made a move to get up but thanks to my super fast reflexes I managed to grab her hand and pull her back before she was even half way. "Sorry, just keep goin'."

"The crush I mentioned... It's why I went out with him. Not because he's who I have a crush on, but because I'm afraid about the person that I really do like. It was kinda my last ditch effort to... Um..." She scrunched her eyebrows together all cute like she was thinkin' hard on how to phrase whatever it was she wanted to say next.

"To what?"

"To... I guess avoid my real feelings?"

"Just spill it B, before my head explodes tryin' to figure it all out."

"Fine! The guy I like isn't a guy, Faith! It's you!"

_Say what now!?_

I quickly sat up to look at her, only to find empty space where she was just sittin' as the door slammed shut.  
_  
Fucken shit this girl is fuckin' killing me here Goddammit!!!_


	5. Gonna Find Out One Way Or Another

_What the goddamn fucken bullshit?! Are you fuckin' kidding me with this fucken shit?? Buffy... has a crush on me? FUCK why did she run away goddammit?! This is such bullshit! I'm so not waitin' around for her to decide she's ready to let me find her, I'm goin' after her right now!_

I ran through the campus on a wild goose chase, trying my damnest to track her down from our slayer connection. And I swear to God it's like she was runnin' in circles or some shit, the feelings were all over the place. I almost caught up to her too, until suddenly I collided with something - or I guess some_one_ - with red hair.

"Ow fuck!!" I grunted, peelin' myself off of Willow and placin' a hand over the large bruise I could already feel on my forehead. "Goddamn that hurts like a motherfucker..."

"Wow, Faith. Where's the fire?" She asked, sitting up and brushin' off her sleeves, not hurt at all it looked like. Go figure.

"Sorry, Red." I hopped back up on to my feet and looked around. "You wouldn't have happened to see Buffy around have ya? Probably actin' all bat shit, runnin' twice as fast as me?"

"Well I assume the flash of blond hair I saw a few seconds ago was probably what you're looking for." She pointed behind her in the direction she saw her run. I made a move to go after her, but red just grabbed my arm and looked at me all suspicious. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Honestly, I got no fucken idea."_ Wait a second... Sure me and B have been close and shit over the past few months, but if she really does have a crush on me who would she tell first? The other best friend! If I can't find the blond, i'll just ask the red head. Damn Faith, you're good!_ "Speaking of Buffy, has she happened to... I dunno, mention anythin' to you recently?"

I helped her pick up the books she dropped, and tried to ignore the suspicious stare she just kept on givin' me. It was kinda freakin' me out.

"About what?"

"I dunno... Uh... Ya know she hasn't talked to me much lately, kinda wondering if I'm missin' out on somethin'?"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to get me to say..." She stuttered, which was a dead give away that she knew everythin' already. _Goddammit why am I always the last to know?!_

"I think ya know damn well what I'm talkin' about, Red. Spill it."

She just shifted her eyes and it looked like she was trying to figure out a way outta it. Fuck that!

"Please, Willow. I'm really not in the mood for games right now, it's been a hell of a day."

"You called me Willow.... You never call me Willow!"

"It's your name, ain't it?" She just stared at me. _Alright this is really pissin' me off, I need some answers now or its time to move on!_ "Please, Will. Just tell me what ya know."

"Okay." She relented, lettin' out a sigh of defeat. _Damn right!!_ "Now sh-she hasn't told me directly... or anything, okay? So - so I don't know for a fact what she feels... B-but I can tell you what I've seen."

"Alright, yeah, that's good." I nodded, wanting to rush her but knowin' I shouldn't because of the way she's stutterin' and shit. "Go ahead." She took a deep breath and seemed to be focused on controlling her voice. Fuck I musta scared her or somethin'...

"Well... It started the other night, when we were at The Bronze. I mean she was acting sort of strange before then, but after that night it was so much worse. I don't know what you did..."

"I didn't do shit!" _Oh wait... the other night? Fuck!_ "Well I mighta, sorta, ya know, kissed her." Red turned the same color as her hair and it woulda been funny if I wasn't all distracted. "It wasn't a big deal though, I didn't think? She didn't like, push me away or nothin', but she did start playin' games afterwards. Didn't see her for the rest of the night."

"She stayed with me." _I knew it!_ "And she didn't talk about what happened, whenever I asked about you she changed the subject really fast, and when she fell asleep.... She talked."

"Aight I need to post a bulletin or somethin' to warn people to stop fuckin' with my head today or somebody is gonna get a proper beat down." I grumbled, really starting to get fed up with hearin' shit I don't understand.

"Sh-she was talking in her s-sleep, like she was having a dream?" Red clarified. "And she kept saying your name. I didn't really know what to make of it at the time, it was strange. I never heard her do that before..." _Well hot damn, guess that makes me special._ "And then yesterday things got weirder. I heard her ask Giles questions about dreams, something about slayer connections, I'm not sure. She said she had a dream about you but refused to go into detail about it, and when he kept asking she just dropped the subject, told him not to worry about it."

"Wait, yesterday?" She nodded. "No shit...?" _That was when I had that wicked hot sex dream! Holy fuck did she have the same dream? Godfuckendamn no wonder she was all weird after that!_

"What's the look for? You're kind of, you know, giving me a case of the wiggins here..."

"It's all cool, Red. Thanks for the info, i'll fill ya in on how things go."

And with that I patted her on the shoulder (_which she kinda flinched at, so either I did it too hard or she was weirded out that I touched her 'cause normally I don't_) and continued on my hunt. The connection wasn't pullin' away anymore so I guess she stopped, which made things easier for me.

I caught up with her pretty damn fast, and found that she was just sittin' there by herself on a bench at the edge of the campus almost like she was waiting for me. I sat down beside her and cursed myself for not thinkin' of what to say ahead of time, 'cause now that I'm here.... _Nice Faith, real nice, ya idiot!_

"Why did you have to follow me?" Buffy asked, not makin' any move to get up.

"I just had to, B." I turned to face her, but she just kept sittin' there staring at her feet. "I talked to Red."

"Okay..." That got her attention. She looks confused but still, I got her attention. "What about?"

I couldn't help the huge grin that took over my face, and the way the words came out before I could even figure out what I was sayin' and how stupid it was to just blurt out.

"We shared a sex dream!"_ Aw fuck please don't bolt, please don't bolt, please don't bolt...!!!_

"I don't... know... what made you come to that conclusion."

I sighed in relief and decided to pay more attention on what I was sayin' before I said it. Now's not the time to make her run again.

"Uh... Sorry, B. Just sorta slipped. But ya know we did, we've shared dreams before probably because of the whole slayer connection thing, and yesterday it happened again. Ya know I was wonderin' why you were actin' so fucken weird, and now that I know its pretty damn obvious, especially after talkin' with Red."

"Hold the phone here - are you saying Willow knows??"

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do not and don't try and change the subject!!"

"You were sayin' my name in your sleep, spaz! She figured it out on her own."

"Oh." She blushed, and it was so fucken cute. Hell maybe I'm just appreciatin' it more 'cause she's not bolting... It's like suddenly she's a million times cuter - err, hotter. Sexier. Fuck I'm not supposed to enjoy things that are 'cute', aren't I supposed to be bad ass??

"You're not gonna freak out on me again, are ya? 'Cause now that I know you're into me I don't plan on lettin' ya go, and it would be easier to be around ya if you're not all pissy and shit."

"I'm kinda already freaking out, but I won't run away again. Unless you say something stupid... Then i'll probably run." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile the fuck back at her.

"Well I'm gonna tell ya right now, i'll be sayin' stupid shit all the time. Might wanna get used to it."

"I'll try." She blushed and it looked like she was about to ask another question where the answer would make her bolt, so I grabbed on to one of her hands so I'd be able to just pull her right back if she tried. She didn't pull her hand away, instead she just kinda squeezed my fingers and her smile got bigger. "So... now that we've already talked about me, more than I like I might add, maybe we can talk about you?"

"Sure, B." I laughed, lovin' how shy she got. "Let's start with what I know you're dyin' to find out - yes, I got the hots for you too." That earned me a suspicious little smirk.

"Now is it just "the hots" or are you serious?"

"You kiddin' me? I've been totally into you since we first met. Not only are you hot, you're also wicked cute, and I never thought that about nobody before. So, uh... Don't say nothin' about it to no one, aight?"

"Scout's honor." And so the shy Buffy returns. "Um... So what are we supposed to do about this?"

"What?"

"About... you know, us." She pointed between me and her and I almost laughed at how innocent this all seemed, like we're in preschool or some shit. But I better not make any jokes, it'll probably just piss her off and i'll be sayin' enough stupid crap in the future.

"Well how about I take you out tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"If you're comfortable with that, yeah, like a date. I hear the Xan man got a job nearby in some bar, we can probably snag a few free drinks there."

"Nice. Our first date and it won't cost a penny."

Fuck! At least she doesn't look pissed, but it was still a pretty dumb move on my part. I shoulda kept the 'free drinks' part to myself, don't want her to think I think she's cheap. This is why I never used to date its too fucken complicated!!

"So is it a date then, or do I gotta try harder to impress ya?" I tried to be all cocky about it so she wouldn't notice how fucken scared I am of her sayin' no, but I think she noticed anyway.

"Okay. It's... a date."

"Sweet." I flashed her famous dimpled grin and shook the hand I was holdin' before lettin' go and gettin' up. "I'll pick ya up at 8 at, well, our place. We can do a quick patrol on the way."

"Sounds like a plan." She said with the sweetest little smile, I didn't wanna leave. But there was too much to do before we went out tonight I knew I had to.

"Later, B." I waved, turnin' around to head back to our room. I could feel her starin' at my ass as I walked away.

_Hell yeah I'm good!_


	6. First Date

**And so our new couple heads out for their very first date! It's about damn time, huh? :P**

**I'd like to give special thanks to everyone who reviewed, and for anyone that's been sticking by this story from the beginning. It's because of you guys that I became inspired to continue on with the story. You guys rock.**

**:D**

**

* * *

  
**

I ran into Willow again on the way to my room - though not literally this time thankfully, my head still hurts dammit! - and told her what happened. She seemed shocked as hell that Buffy said yes to a date, which confuses me 'cause didn't she figure that would happen? Maybe deep down she just expected me to crash and burn. Guess I don't blame her.

I spent the rest of the afternoon gettin' ready for the date (_I went through every single article of clothing and had an internal struggle on what to wear, another downside to dating - I decided on a tight fitting top with just a little bit of cleavage and my leather pants that I know she loves_), and smokin'. I was nervous as fuck, and when I'm nervous as fuck I smoke. I went through two and a half packs.

I showed up at our room at 8 on the dot and knocked on the door. It was wicked strange, I mean I live in there, but it seemed like the right thing to do and there's no way I wanna fuck up this date. I'm doin' everything by the book, whatever the hell that means...

Once she opened the door I was totally bowled over. I mean, I thought she was hot normally, but all dressed up? _Fucken A+!!_ She was in this hot pink shirt that didn't show too much off at all, and a short black skirt with black knee high boots. It was cute, hot, sexy, adorable, and just fucken awesome. By far the greatest thing I've ever seen.

"Uhhhherrrrhh...." _Where did that weird noise come from? Was that me? Oh fuck, please say that wasn't me... 'Cause if it was it would be humiliating._

"Are you ready to go?" _Thank God she's not gonna make a big deal outta it! I so owe her one.  
_  
"Sure, B. Let's motorvate." I stepped aside and held out my hand. She stared for a minute and I started to think maybe I did somethin' wrong, but then she walked outta the room and took it.

So we walked all the way outta campus hand in hand, and I coulda sworn she would try and pull away when people looked at us, but as she's been so good at doin' recently she surprised me by stepping a little closer into my side. I hate to admit this for fear of soundin' like a total pussy, but it felt great to get so close to her. Too bad one of those blue fuckers decided to come out once we got near the park and ruin everything.

"Goddammit, I don't suppose ya got a knife stashed on you, do ya?" _I don't want that fucker to get the best of you, but I oughtta keep that to myself so you don't yell at me for thinkin' you're a pansy and shit._

"No, just a few stakes." She made a move to rush him, but I pulled her back a little. "What are you doing?" I pulled one of my bad ass knives from the holster hidden in my boots and tossed it to her before grabbin' one from the other boot for myself.

"Let's show the bastard who's boss." I ran ahead and she took a second to figure out what happened, so I had to block the dude from attackin' her.

He started to talk in this weird language, like all clicks and grunts and shit, which totally confused me. The last dude didn't try and talk to us, I didn't really think about if they spoke any English or not. Guess they don't. This guy's also a little bigger than the last one, and thankfully it made him slower so I was able to land some good blows to his head by the time Buffy got into the fight.

"The head is what got the last guy, right?" She asked, not waitin' for an answer as she socked him right in the side of the head. I jumped outta the way as some of that blue shit came out from his ear. Nearly got hit by some of it.

"No way am I ruinin' another good pair of leather pants, B! You take him out." I stepped off so she could take care of business, but she just tossed him on to his ass and ran over to me.

"No way am I getting dirty alone, _F_. I just bought this shirt, I don't want it to get all icky like your pants were!"

"Wait, you just bought the shirt? You tryin' to impress me?" I grinned, which just made her blush. _Hell yeah!_ "Hold that thought..." I pushed her outta the way of the blue dude's huge fist as he tried to catch her by surprise, and stabbed my knife right into his eye. "Back off, ya deformed Smurf fucker!"

He let out this real loud scream that hurt my ears then fell over all dramatic. It woulda been funny if he hadn't gotten that blue shit all over me while he did it. I mean come on, its a real bitch to get out!!

"Damn it!!" Buffy screamed, runnin' over to pound his face in a few times, enough that his brains got all over the place._ What the fuck?_ I pulled her offa him and she spun around to give me a nice big pout - which is when I noticed she got the blue shit all over her too.

"Uh... Well... Ya know ya still look wicked hot." I shrugged, hopin' it would make it feel better. I think it did, but she still had that pout directed at me. I reached out to swipe some of the gunk offa her hair, and she made a face. "Aw come on, it could be worse!"

"How could it be worse?"

And that's when it started to rain...

* * *

By some miracle I was able to convince her to continue the date at the bar Xander is workin' at, even though we were totally drenched in rain and blue demon blood. Once we got inside everybody stared, but it didn't matter to me 'cause the place was just filled with drunk college guys. I guess I'm thankful I didn't wear a white shirt though... Don't need nobody eyein' my goods right now, 'cept for Buffy.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite super heroes!" Xander shouted from behind the bar. "Fresh from battle I see... Eh, should I really ask what happened?"

Buffy just glared up at him through the wet bangs that had fallen over her eyes while answerin' his question. It was sexy as fuck.

"Let's just say the 'Dale is a little safer, at the expense of our new clothes." She pouted.

"I think that deserves a round on the house." He winked, placin' two empty glasses in front of us. "So what's your poison?"

"Well I'll take whatever ya got, but I think my girl here will need something special. Not too strong, extra fruity, nothin' that'll make her too tipsy... Ya got anythin' like that?"

"Err... I'll see what I can come up with." He wandered around lookin' at the bottles stacked up on the wall behind him, and every so often checkin' this little book that I guess had mixing directions or some shit. It was kinda funny.

"Do you think he knows?" Buffy asked, and I could tell she was blushin', even with the rain and goop over her face.

"Well if he does he's handlin' the news pretty damn well. No droolin', cameras, or requests for some action."

"But he keeps giving me a look..." She frowned.

"Probably 'cause you're all blue and wet!"

"That sounds dirty." She smirked. I laughed, probably a little louder than I shoulda 'cause now people are lookin', and brushed the bangs outta her eyes. I didn't bother to move my hand away once I was done, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Damn you're cute." _Fuck did I just say that out loud? Goddammit!! I hope nobody heard, I don't need a rep for bein' a softie._

That's when she did it - she leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and sweet and hot as hell, totally the most wicked awesome kiss ever, but it was over way too soon 'cause Xander let out a weird noise and dropped a bottle. We quickly broke away to see what happened, only to find him starin' at us with his mouth wide open and his pants a little tighter than they were just a few seconds ago.

I didn't need to turn around to know that Buffy bolted again.

_Ahh fucken hell!_

* * *

"B...... Buffy!" I yelled, catchin' up to her as she ran in the direction of the campus. She stopped and turned around to face me all slow, like she was embarrassed. "What's the big deal?"

"Um... Well I guess I just... I'm still trying to get used to this." She pointed between us, and while I think I get what she means it still doesn't make much sense. "And having yucky demon blood all over me and drunk frat boys gawking at us? Not really helping things."

"Damn, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." I groaned, realizing that she was just freaked by the situation. W_hy didn't I just take her to some fancy suit and tie restaurant?? I mean, patrollin' and free booze at a bar for frat boys? Genius, Faith._ "If you're willin' to give me another try, I can totally do better. I'll blow your fucken mind with my mad date skills!"

"As difficult as it might be to believe, I'm not really considering the night to be a total bust."

"Yeah?" _Well hot damn I still got a shot!_

"Well aside from the demon mess and Xander gaining a new image for all his fantasies, I think things went pretty good."

Suddenly feelin' a lot more brave than I was just a minute ago I took one of her hands and laced our fingers together with a cocky grin.

"Well I still plan on blowin' ya away for date number two."

"Oh, you're sure there will be a second?"

"Positive." I winked. "You're so into me."

"Yeah, well... You called me cute." She pouted, and fuck me she really is cute.

"That's 'cause you are."

"You aren't so bad yourself." She blushed. It just made my grin even bigger, and I get the feelin' she digs it 'cause she gave me that cute little half smile. I _so_ want to taste it.

"Would you slap me if I tried to kiss ya?"

"Only one per date. Sorry."

"Aww come on, first one didn't count 'cause we got interrupted!"

"You'll just have to wait until next time. After all, I can't have you thinking I'm easy..." She smirked, turnin' to continue towards the campus.

"Believe me, B, you're anythin' but easy...."


	7. Temptation Waits

**I'd like to apologize for how long it's taken to crank this chapter out. I've been a little under the weather lately, and it's totally drained my creativity, so writer's block had me in a choke hold.**

**Thanks again to the reviewers, you're my inspiration. Well... you and the Dushku, of course. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

I walked Buffy to our room and decided to continue on with the whole gentleman - err, gentlewoman? - thing by lettin' her get all ready for bed and shit first. Ya know, peel off the ruined clothes and take a quick shower and everything, instead of goin' in and makin' jokes about how I got into her room on the first date like I normally would, then stare at her as she got changed. So I gave her about a half hour, just sittin' outside and smoking to pass the time before goin' to bed myself. It was weird as fuck.

The next day I was actually the first one outta bed, which was a first. I always sleep late, _always_, and today was no exception. I decided to check on her to see if somethin' was wrong, so I walked over and poked her a few times.

"Yo B, we're gonna be late for class." I poked her again, and she just brought a hand out from under the blankets to shoo me away and then it went right back under.

"Don't wanna go to my classes today." She mumbled.

"Oh I get it, ya just don't wanna face Red and Xan after what happened yesterday. Am I right?"

"You're not wrong."

_Ahh fuck, now I gotta drag her ass outta bed and get her all pissed off at me. I so don't wanna deal with this right now dammit!! You're lucky you're so fucken hot, Buffy...  
_  
"Come on ya gotta face 'em sometime." She didn't make any move to get up. "Get up or I'm gonna come in and get ya." Still nothin'. "I'm serious B, I'm gonna crawl right under that shitpile of blankets to grab ya."

"No school today!" She whined, and fuck me I almost felt bad about what I was gonna do next.

"Aight then, I warned ya."

I dove under the blankets, butting my head up against her a few times as I struggled to find the edge so I could breath. She let out a girly little squeal and tried to push me off the bed, but too bad for her she woulda had better luck pushin' on a brick wall. I'm solid like a tank baby!!

"Faith what are you doing??"

I poked my head out so we were face to face, and just gave her my best smile as she continued to stare at me in shock.

"Either we both go to class or neither of us do. Its up to you, twinkie."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope. You wanna stay in bed all day, then I'm gonna be right here with ya."

"That's not fair." She pouted, and fuck me I want to suck on that bottom lip of hers all day - and if she wants to stay in bed then I get the feelin' i'll be doin' that and a hell of a lot more...

"Neither is that pout, B. Better put it away before I attack ya."

"You wouldn't..."

"Did ya not just see how I invaded your bed? Seriously, if ya don't get outta bed soon I can't be held responsible for my actions. Especially not if ya keep teasin' me with those damn gorgeous lips of yours!" _And there's the blush! Success!!_

"Faith..." She sighed. _Ah fuck, I probably pushed her too far._

"Sorry, am I makin' ya uncomfortable? Dammit..." I made a move to get up, not wantin' to freak her out or nothin', but she pulled me right back.

"No, it's just..." She kept on blushin', which made me pretty curious about what she was gonna say next. "You're the one being tempting." _Hot damn!!_

"Does that mean I get to kiss ya?" I grinned, makin' sure the dimples I know she loves were showin'.

"Only if you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Damn... Well aight, I can work with that." So I leaned in to kiss her but she held a hand out to stop me. "Dammit, don't tell me you were just teasin'..."

"No, I just need to make sure you stick to the agreement."

_What the shit?_

She climbed up on top of me and grabbed my wrists, pinnin' them above my head. Now I've never been somebody to just sit back and be dominated, but fuck me when Buffy does it it's wicked hot. If she feels like she wants to take control, I ain't complainin'!

She leaned up to kiss me all soft and slow, and I tried my damnest to just appreciate the sweetness of it and how fucken addicted I am to her lips already, but the horny little bastard inside me was screamin' for more. I kicked the fucker down as long as I could, but it got to be too much so I had to pull away. There's no way I'm gonna push things too far and make her freak out on me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

_Aw fuck now she looks all shy and shit. Time to repress the hornies._

"Nah, that's not it... You're kinda doin' everything right actually." I sighed. "I've never really been good with the self control, and you're not makin' things any easier."

"Oh, sorry." She blushed. "I guess maybe we should go to class then?"

"That would probably be a good idea. Um... I'm gonna hit the showers first. Save me a seat in class?"

"Sure." She smiled, and dammit she's just so fucken cute.

* * *

So I took a shower to help take care of business (_thankfully I was the only one in there, 'cause I made a hell of a racket when I came_) and rushed to class. I was pretty damn late so I had to sneak into the room, findin' that Buffy did indeed save me a seat, near the back thankfully. Only a few people noticed me sneakin' in, it was like a miracle that I wasn't called out.

I took my seat next to my girl, and she gave me this blushin' smile. Guess it's pretty obvious what I'd just done.

"Did I miss anythin'?" I whispered.

"Not too much. Actually you sneaking in like that was the highlight of the class so far, I think everybody was expecting Walsh to catch you. You're lucky she had her back turned."

"What can I say? I got mad skills." I winked.

Somebody had the balls to shush us, so I held up a middle finger in the direction of it, which made Buffy laugh. She tried to cover it but she was caught.

"Miss Summers, would you care to explain what exactly you find so amusing about my lesson? I don't remember telling any jokes."

"Busted." I whispered with a huge grin. She frowned and slapped my shoulder.

"Sorry, Miss Walsh." She mumbled, just loud enough to be heard at the front of the room. "Somebody just distracted me."

"You shittin' me, B? Don't drag me down with ya!" I hissed.

"Miss Lehane, do you have something to add?"

_How about a big "fuck you"?_

"Uh... Nah, I'm good. Carry on."

_Fuck why is she givin' me that look? Like she knows somethin'... It's freakin' me out._

"Well I guess I should just be thankful you decided to show up at all."

_Goddammit! Why didn't I realize this would come back to bite me in the ass?_

Everybody was totally silent, afraid to make any noise I guess, but I could see the smirks. Fuckers were all gettin' a kick outta this. Only person that didn't look all tickled pink was Red, she was just starin' at me all weird. I guess she wants to know what happened yesterday. I wonder if I can convince Buffy to talk to her instead, I don't want to be caught up in the middle of an awkward sandwich...

* * *

Once all our classes and lectures and all that other wonderful college learning shit was done, Buffy convinced me to go see Giles instead of meeting up with Willow. Ya know, to tell him we ran into another blue demon and all that... Which I'm pretty thankful for. Red seemed okay with us dating and everythin' but I dunno, I can't be sure of it. She seems kinda off, but Buffy just said there was somethin' goin' down with her and Oz. Ya know I was wonderin' where the guy went...

"So, what brings you girls by today?" Giles asked as he stepped aside to let us into his place.

"Eh, we came across one of those blue dudes last night. Thought we'd fill ya in on the whole deal."

He shared an amused smile with Buffy after that, and I'm startin' to wonder if maybe they're laughin' at me behind my back.

"Yes, well, any additional information you've been able to gather would be quite useful. I've worked my fingers to the bone with research, but haven't been able to come up with anything conclusive." He looked down at his hands and sighed. "Even got a few bloody paper cuts... Which I'm rather ashamed of, to be honest. I'd like to think I've spent enough time with books to know how to use them properly."

"Damn, that was what I was gonna say. Way to be quick to the draw, G-Man." I laughed, sorta happy at how he's clearly gotten to know me so well. He likes to toss in jokes like that every so often, ones he know I would say, and I think he just does it to mess with me sometimes. I guess it's gettin' Buffy all jealous though, 'cause now she's pouting at me. Guess i'll let her take it from here.

"He came out at us once we got to the park." She tossed in. I just grinned in amusement - which she noticed, so once Giles looked away she stuck her tongue out at me. I did it right back, and it made her blush. "Oh, and we found out they don't speak any English!"

"Really?" Hes seemed pretty interested by that. "I suppose that does narrow down a few suspects, though not by much. Is there anything else you noticed?"

"Not really. He rushed us, spoke in tongues, and we took him out with a few blows to the head. It seems to be the easiest way to kill them."

"I stabbed him in the eye."

They turned to look at me in that deadpan way again, and now I'm sure they're laughin' at me. Not on the outside, they're holdin' back, but I can tell they're laughin' their ass off in their head!

"Well that's very... brave of you, Faith."

Thankfully Buffy decided to jump in on my defense, so my statement wouldn't seem so weird.

"It was. He tried to catch me by surprise but she got him right in the peepers, he was down for the count."

_I'm goin' to use my 'Owe You One' for this - I won't point out that you just used the word "peepers". Who talks like that?? I mean, fuck... Even Giles seems to have gotten a kick out of it._

"Yes, well... I'll be doing more research tonight, with the new information. Thank you."

"No prob." I turned to Buffy and gestured to the front door. "Guess it's time to motorvate then, B. I got some plans in store for ya."

"Why does that scare me?"

"Don't worry. You'll have fun, I promise. No demons with wicked gross blood gushin' out all over our duds this time."

Giles gave me this smile as we headed out the door, like he knew what we were talkin' about and he was doin' the fatherly thing. It was fucken weird.

"So this will be the second date then?"

"You bet." I grinned, flashin' the dimples. "We're gonna get it outta the way before patrol tonight, so there won't be any unwanted interruptions in the form of dumb ass demons."

"You sure know how to woo a girl."


	8. Date The Second

Ever since I found out Buffy digs me, I've been drivin' myself nuts tryin' to think of ways to impress her and shit. Ya know, keep her interested. And since I didn't really get to put my best into the first date, the second date is gonna be wicked awesome for her. I've been savin' up some cash for awhile now, after the odd jobs Giles has paid me to do (_I told him to fuck off at first, I'm not one to accept charity, but eventually I caved 'cause I really coulda used the money_) over the months, so I got enough to make reservations at some fancy restaurant.

So after meetin' with Giles I walked us back to our place and told her to change into somethin' real nice - and then left the room so she could do so without me staring at her. I kinda had to be pushed out the door though. What can I say, I've been wantin' to see her goods for a long time, don't judge me!

Anyways once we were both all gussied up I took her hand and started walkin' us to the place. _Damn I need a car, this walkin' shit is gettin' annoying._

"So why did you make me get all dressed up?" She asked. I was just waitin' for it, she's been givin' me confused looks since we left but I could tell she was doin' her best not to ask questions.

"'Cause it makes ya look wicked sexy." I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows to drive the point home. She rolled her eyes but I can tell she likes that I just called her sexy.

"Really, Faith. You know I've never seen you so dressed up before, not since the Homecoming dance." She blushed, so I could tell she was gonna say somethin' about how hot she thinks I am. "I never got to tell you how amazing you looked that night..." _See? Told ya._

"Yeah? Well you were totally hot too ya know." She raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief. "Hey, I love how ya look after a good fight to the death. All covered in dirt and everythin'... _Wicked sexy_."

By this point we finally arrived at the place, and she was givin' me this weird look now that I started to lead her up to the front door.

"Um... What are we doing?"

"Havin' our second date, what else?"

She narrowed her eyes at me all suspiciously.

"Are we going to pull a dine and dash?"

"Maybe next time." I grinned, makin' a mental note to have her pull a dash with me sometime. She could use the fun. But not tonight, she's totally gettin' the spoiled princess treatment.

We went into the place and up to the dude at the little stand with the book of reservations, or whatever the hell was back there. Nobody was in line or nothin' so we got right up. He looked us over all snooty and I had to fight the urge to punch his smug face in.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah, we do." I smirked, showin' the dude I don't give a shit what I know he thinks of me. "Table for two, under the name Lehane."

He thumbed through a stack of papers and looked back up at us with a sigh, pullin' out a few menus and sticking them under an arm as he stepped out from behind the stand.

"Right this way, ladies."

This guy has some serious brass ones talkin' to me like this. I hope the fucker knows if my girl wasn't here I'd totally beat the shit outta him without a second thought... And then wake him up so I could do it again.

He led us to the back of the place, this secluded little spot with a fireplace, just like I'd asked for. He sat us down, handed us the menus, and mumbled somethin' about being back soon to take our orders. I looked over at Buffy to gauge her reaction and found she was blushing at me.

"You know I dig that color on ya, but when it's there it usually means you're embarrassed about somethin'. What's up?"

"I guess I'm just surprised you went to all the trouble... I mean, I didn't know Sunnydale even had places like this."

"Well it did take some serious searchin', that's for sure." I chuckled. "And of course I went to all the trouble, B. Haven't ya figured out how much I like ya yet?" She was silent, and it started to make me a little nervous. "Please say ya have and that I didn't just make things uncomfortable..."

"No, I... I had an idea. Just didn't see you as the dating type I guess."

"Thought I'd make an exception." I grinned, which just made her blush more. _Hell yeah, she's so into me..._

* * *

The rest of the date went pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. We talked, we laughed, we wore out the cook with all we ordered, and we talked shit about the waiter behind his back. The bastard deserved it too, fucker was rude the whole time and while I'm used to it Buffy doesn't deserve bein' treated like that. I offered to kick his nuts into his brain but she said I didn't have to, though she seemed to like the idea. At least I did convince her to stiff him on the tip...

But after the date? I really didn't think things through. It's pitch black outside and we're walkin' a good 15 minutes back to the dorm, all out in the open and dressed up and shit. And now here comes some mother fucker decidin' she wants a piece of us._ Nice, Faith. How'd ya get all those scholarship offers again?_

"You're gonna pay for this, asshole." I growled, steppin' ahead of Buffy to take control of the fight. I figure if her clothes get dirty or torn she'll pitch one hell of a shit fit, so I should probably handle this one on my own.

"Hope so, doll." The vamp smiled, lickin' her lips as she looked me over, shifting to her game face.

"Want a piece?" I asked, stalkin' up to the chick with my usual swagger. I totally had all of her attention now, it was easier than I thought.

She lunged out at me, goin' right for the neck, but I saw it comin' so I was able to pop her right in the nose, catchin' her by surprise. She stumbled back and brought a hand up to her nose, which was now pouring blood, and I kicked her right in the stomach. She fell over, and I was kinda pissed that she was makin' it so easy -- until she grabbed at my legs, pullin' me right down with her.

"Fuck!!" I grunted, my head hittin' the ground nice and hard 'cause I didn't have the chance to prepare for the landing. "Goddamn mother fucker..."

She noticed I was distracted so she grabbed at me again, tuggin' at my shirt to pull me over. I pulled back but her hand stayed in place, rippin' a nice chunk outta the sleeve. That's when Buffy stepped in.

"I got it, B!" I shouted as she dragged the chick's ass up and gave her a few hard punches upside the face.

"Well I don't like the way she's looking at you..." She said while dodging a punch and jumping outta the way of a kick.

"Yeah, well she ripped my top, so I want to be the one to take her out." I mumbled, edgin' Buffy back as I jumped in to take control again. "I looked good in that shirt too, ya stupid bitch!"

I punched the chick in the nose again, knowin' it would hurt like hell 'cause I probably already broke it, and swiped at her legs to knock her on to her ass. Before she could even react I had the stake out from my pocket and into her heart, makin' her go poof into the night. I took a quick look around as the adrenaline continued to pulse through me, lookin' out for anyone else that wanted to fuck with us.

"You okay?" Buffy asked as I put my stake away, figuring we were safe for the moment as I didn't see nothin' else creeping around the shadows or have that little warning tingle anymore.

"Of course, B. Five by five." She walked over and winced as she carefully ran her hand down my arm where the sleeve was ripped, which I noticed hurt like a total bitch. "Goddammit, what the fuck is that??"

"She got you pretty good..."

I noticed some deep red claw marks goin' all down my arm and now I'm wonderin' how in the hell I missed that before, 'cause it hurts like a mother fucker.

"It's cool, it'll probably be all healed by mornin'." I shrugged, which I immediately regretted as a little extra sting hit. "Don't even need a band aid."

"If we weren't graced with special healing they would leave scars." She frowned, startin' to look kinda pissed that I'm takin it so lightly. But come on it's not like I never been hurt before, it comes with the territory.

"Well we are, so they won't." I held my good arm out to her so she could take my hand, which I'm pretty proud to say she did without hesitation. "Now come on, let's get outta here before somethin' else sees how hot we look and decides to try and get a taste."

"Fine. But we're stopping by to see Giles along the way so he can patch you up." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to argue, but she gave a stern glare that shut me right up. _Fuck I'm so whipped..._

* * *

So Giles got me all patched up real nice and quick, 'cause like I said it was no biggie it didn't need a lotta work, and he told us to take the night off from patrolling. Musta noticed how we were all dressed up, and the way Buffy was blushin' the whole time. It was funny as hell.

After that we made it to campus without any more trouble, which I'm thankful for, 'cause if I got so much as a bruise I'd probably have my ass dragged right back to tweed's place for some more first aid. It's fucken weird having somebody takin' care of me like this, I don't know whether to be pissed off or flattered... Or both?

Anyways, it was pretty late by the time we got to our room so I figured I'd have to do the whole gentleman thing again, and once we reached the door it seemed awkward as fuck because of it. _Is this what dating is like? No wonder I never used to do it, this shit is so uncomfortable._

"Umm... I had a really nice time tonight." Buffy muttered, which I think is like the mandatory thing to say in this situation or something. "Thank you."

"Sure, B. Anytime." We just stood there facin' each other as the silence set in, and I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do. _I mean one of us is supposed to do something, right? God, I'm so fucked. This is too weird, she's probably gonna freak and bail on me or --_

My inner self doubts were thrown straight out the window as she leaned up to kiss me. Right in the fucken hall way, with people walkin' by and looking and everythin'. Fuck me it was so hot!! And again she surprised me, by slowly stickin' out her tongue and running it across my bottom lip. I hoped she didn't notice the way I shivered before openin' my mouth up to her.

I got so totally lost in the feel of her tongue moving against mine, addicted to it like a drug, a habit I know i'll never be able to quit, that the sound of somebody whistling at us shocked the hell outta me. I coulda killed the fucker at the way the mood shifted after that, as Buffy just blushed at me and rushed into our room without another word.

_Goddammit!!!_


	9. Blue Fuckers 1, Fuffy 0

**I went a little OCD as I started writing out this chapter, and decided to go through a day-by-day account of how things have gone down these past few chapters. In my head, it's been about a week... Though that kinda fucks up what I've written earlier, doesn't it? It means they had school over the weekend. I need to plan things out better -- my bad. o.O**

**_Sunday -- The go to the Bronze, Buffy disappears for the night  
Monday -- Faith stays out all night  
Tuesday -- Duo slayage, then the shared naughty dream  
Wednesday -- Faith stalks, then Buffy disappears again  
Thursday -- Buffy admits to crush, then they have the first date  
Friday -- The second date_**

* * *

It was difficult gettin' to sleep that night, 'cause Buffy had got me all kindsa worked up. I woulda taken care of the problem on my own, but it was too hard to tell if she was asleep or not, and there was no way I was gonna freak her out by fingering myself as she laid in bed just a few feet away... But goddamn it's hot just to think about.

Anyways, eventually I fell asleep, and was able to sleep in 'cause it's Saturday. No classes like there was last weekend, fuckin' pushy ass teachers... Is that shit even legal?? Maybe there's some hocus pocus goin' on, wouldn't be surprised since we're kinda on the mouth of hell and all.

I only woke up because of somebody knocking the fuck outta our door. I was too lazy to get it, but I guess so was Buffy, 'cause the knocking continued for a good long while before I gave in and got outta bed to answer.

"What?" I mumbled after flingin' the door open, and leaning against it 'cause I wasn't really awake yet.

"Oh... er, um... Hello Faith." Willow blushed.

_What the fuck? Why does it seem like she can't look me in the eye? And why does it feel like there's a draft in here..._

"Faith!!" Buffy squeaked from her bed, and by the tone of her voice its pretty obvious what the problem is.

"I'm naked, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are." Red nodded, staring at a spot on the ground instead of me. _Whatevs, I'm not ashamed of my body, stare if ya want but don't think you're gonna get a piece. I'm B's girl now._

I just shrugged and walked back to my bed, gettin' under the covers and wavin' towards the door.

"B, Red's here to see ya." I yawned.

"Um... I noticed.... But, see, I sort of have to ask... Why are you naked?"

"Ya got me a little hot under the collar last night, why else."

"You did what?" Willow squeaked, which made me laugh. Until I felt a pillow hit the back of my head.

"Don't mind Faith, she's always a little moody in the morning."

"Who you callin' moody, blondie?" I threw the pillow right back at her as Willow let herself in and closed the door.

"That's... um... okay."

"What'sa matter, Red? The girl on girl action makin' you uncomfortable?" I laughed, noticing how awkward she seemed, like she wasn't sure what to do. It struck me as funny.

"No! Of course not. That's not... I wouldn't be against that, of course not." Me and Buffy shared a good old fashioned '_what the fuck?_' look at that. "I, umm... Well, that's sort of what I wanted to..."

"Spit it out Red, we're not gettin' any younger."

She blushed and headed back to the door to leave, as Buffy got up to chase her after shootin' me an angry look like I'd done somethin' wrong.

"Will, you don't have to leave..."

"No, it's fine, really. I just was hoping to catch you... more awake." _More alone is more like it, but she's not gonna say that with me here._ "We can catch up later, at The Bronze? You know, if you can catch a break from all the exciting slaying and everything."

"I think I can squeeze some time in for my best friend."

That seemed to cheer her up, 'cause she was all smiley and shit as she left.

"Well damn, B, here I thought I was your best friend." I joked. I figured red had that position filled, but I wanted to mess with her anyway.

"I don't normally make out with my best friends..."

"Hell, and here I've been workin' extra hard to earn that title so you'd make out with me. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"You can put some clothes on for starters."

"Hey I caught ya lookin' at my goodies, perv, so don't act like you don't think I'm totally hot."

She rolled her eyes and crashed back on to her bed with a sigh so it sounded like she was all frustrated.

"It's too early for this."

"You look wicked stressed, B. Why don't ya get naked?" Her only response was that same pillow bein' tossed at me. "Hey I'm just sayin', it always helps me relax."

"Well it's not helping me - in fact, it's only worsening the stress."

"Worsening?" _Fuck this girl is all about the weird ass words._ She tossed another pillow at me, and by this point I'm wonderin' just how many she's got.

"Oh just go back to sleep." She laughed, going to the closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

_I wonder if I pretend I'm asleep, she'll change in here? Damn the horny bastard is back..._

* * *

So anyways, once the sun went down we headed out on patrol. Not a whole lotta action at first, but then we noticed another one of those blue dudes lurkin' in the shadows. I wanted to go after the fucker, stab him in the face with one of my knives, but of course Buffy was more smart. Suggested we follow the guy, see where he went 'cause after all he did look like he was headin' somewhere. Didn't even notice us, even though we weren't too far away.

So we stalked the dude. He led us all the way down town, and I gotta say I'm surprised nobody noticed him, he was good at stayin' in the shadows. But once we reached a certain point he stepped out, went into the middle of the road, lifted up a manhole cover, and jumped in.

"So that's why the fuckers smell like shit, they live in the sewers." I laughed, rushing over to jump in after him. But Buffy pulled me back.

"What are you doing??"

"Uh... I'm gonna follow him, then take one of my bad ass knives and stab him in the head..." It came out more like a question, 'cause she confused me. I swear I never know what she's thinking.

"Faith we can't just go in there after him! Who knows how many are down there? We don't even know what they are yet, we can't just dive in head first without having some kind of plan."

_Damn, maybe I should convince her to ditch the Bronze so we can pull a dine and dash, 'cause it sounds like she needs to find the fun now more than ever._

I pulled a few knives outta my boots, handed one to her and kept the other for myself, then continued over to the open manhole with an amused grin.

"Come on, B. We're slayers, not planners." It looked like she was gonna disagree so I had to cut her off. "We were chosen to kill the bad guys. We were given super powers so we could handle it, not so we could stand around and pick our noses while waitin' for some kinda game plan to form!"

"I don't pick my nose." She grimaced, and fuck me it was adorable. I walked back to her and took her hand.

"Exactly. So come on, let's do this!" I tugged her over to the manhole and she let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. But if I come out of there smelling like those blue guys, you're paying my dry cleaning bill."

"Deal." I winked, managing to sneak in a quick kiss before lettin' go of her hand and jumpin' in.

It took longer than I woulda figured to land, and once I did I noticed I was knee deep in some sick green water. _Aw fuck, she's never gonna forgive me for this one..._ Buffy landed beside me a few seconds later with a splash, followed by an angry groan.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!" She hissed, tryin' to keep her voice down so we wouldn't be caught even though I can tell she's pretty pissed off. "This is disgusting!!"

"All a part of the job, B." I shrugged. "Besides, ya had to know you'd eventually be gettin' down and dirty once ya agreed to date me."

"I wouldn't have figured this is what that would mean. I want the good dirty."

_What the fuck??_

I looked over at her with a cocky grin as I noticed she was blushing at the admission, so I know she meant what I thought she did.

"Well I can give ya the good dirty any time, anyplace. Just say the word." I winked, takin' her hand again to lead us through the tunnel, not really sure if we were goin' the right way or not but figurin' we'd find out soon enough.

Thankfully the water level went down after awhile so only our feet were covered, but it was still pretty fucken sick though. Anyways once we turned a corner we noticed a light off in the distance, and it looked liked there was a group of the blue dudes there. Eight, maybe nine of 'em, all surrounding the light. They were all talkin' in those weird clicks and shit, and it was startin' to piss me off that I couldn't understand a damn thing the bastards said.

"Now what do you suggest we do, _F_?" Buffy whispered.

"Well we can probably take 'em. Let's move in." She gave me this disbelieving look as I pushed her ahead, so I rolled my eyes and held up my knife. "I got your back, B, but ya know you're the brains here. I'll follow your lead."

There was no time to back out now, 'cause the dudes noticed us and were movin' in. I couldn't help but grin in anticipation as they closed in, the slayer in me goin' crazy knowin' that there was about to be a good brawl. It gave me to drive to push ahead, wailin' on the fuckers before Buffy even got the chance to take a step forward.

"Faith!" She yelled, catching me by surprise so I didn't notice the huge fist comin' right at me.

I got knocked right in the side of the head, and started to get closed in on as they noticed my vulnerability. Buffy ran in to block some of 'em off but there was too many. I punched and kicked my way outta the huddle they made, knockin' a few on to their ass in the process, but they were right back up before I got the chance to finish 'em off.

They seemed pretty pissed that we interrupted their party, so it was like they were goin' for the kill right away. They were after our heads, probably figuring it would do us in the same way it did to them. Thankfully that made things easier, I was able to anticipate their every move and was able to dodge it. But my head was really startin' to hurt...

_Goddamn those fuckers pack a serious punch, I'm actually a little dizzy from the blows they managed to sneak in. Is Buffy alright? Where is she?? Fuck my fucken head... This was a stupid ass move, goin' to the sewers without any big weapons to destroy these bastards. Maybe we won't be able to do it... No fuck that, long as I'm conscious the dudes are going down._

"Faith!!" Buffy shouted again. I noticed her tryin' to fight her way over to me to help but it was too late, one of the fuckers got another blow to my head and now I'm tastin' blood.

"There's too many..." I muttered, spitting out a mouthful of blood as she blocked another fucker from hittin' me by taking the blow herself. I'm really startin' to feel like shit now, it's like I can't even help in the fight anymore. We need to get outta here before we become demon kibble. "Fuck there's too many!"

"I think I noticed that!"

We'd only managed to take two of 'em out by this point -- okay, Buffy managed to take two out. I've just been tryin' to keep the dudes from crushin' my skull, and I'm doin' a damn poor job at that 'cause I just felt another blow.

"B... Get the fuck outta here..." I coughed, blocking one of 'em from hitting her 'cause she was already distracted with the rest of 'em and wouldn't have been able to do it herself.

She got another in the head with the knife, but it implanted itself into his skull so she couldn't get it out. So now she's weaponless. Fuck! I shoved the dudes outta the way and grabbed her hand, tuggin' her back the way we came.

"Faith, you're bleeding..."

"Yeah no shit."

One of 'em also got me in the leg at some point, so I'm limping like a little bitch and its slowin' us down. The fuckers were startin' to catch up.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"I think maybe we oughtta make sure we can get outta here first."

Before I could protest she picked me up to cradle in her arms, and started to run like the wind. I woulda complained at how the situation totally just made me the damsel in distress, but suddenly I'm havin' trouble just keeping my eyes open. That was the last thing I remembered before blackin' out.


	10. Buffy Plays Nurse

**Gotta give another special thanks to the reviewers, you're all awesome. AR -Erithius-, fabutvs26, gemini2307, KCaps2424, Musical'n'MagicFreak...The feedback makes my tiny little ego expand like crazy. :P**

**And a special shout out to BFGirl. If you haven't read** _Love Makes You Do the Wacky_** &** _When Life Hands You Buffy, Make Fuffy_** I highly suggest you check 'em out, you can find them in my favorites. **

**Now on to the story! **

**

* * *

  
**

_Fuck... Why does it feel like my fucken head weighs a ton? And why do I feel like I'm in some lame ass disco club that's poundin' out music at full blast... And why the fuck can't I open my fucken eyes?_

"She's lost a lot of blood..."

"Is she going to make it..."

"She's a bloody slayer, what do you think..."

_Damn now I got voices in my head, just wonderful. It's like the last step to bein' full on crazy, now I'm an official member. Just perfect._

"Please Faith, wake up...."

_I am up what the fuck are ya talkin' about?? Damn this is annoying... If I could just open my eyes everybody would probably shut the hell up. Shit why did it get so bright??_

"Faith!"

"Don't gotta shout I'm right here." I mumbled, noticin' my voice was way more husky than usual.

As my eyes opened I noticed I was in Giles' place, the living room I think. They had me all laid out on the couch, with Buffy sittin' on the ground right beside me, and Giles looked like he was packin' up that emergency kit. _Damn it Buffy! I'm fine, why'd she freak out and bring me here..._

Before I even could complain she flung her arms around me, pullin' me into a hug that hurt like fuckin' shit. She musta heard me whimper like a little pussy 'cause she pulled back all fast and winced at me.

"Sorry..."

"I'm good, B. Five by five." I brought a hand up to my head to check for blood 'cause it hurt so much. "My head totally hurts like a bitch though."

"Well you're lucky that's all that hurts, Faith." Giles frowned, gettin' all fatherly on me. "Buffy told me what happened, and I must say I'm disappointed that you made such poor decisions without so much as consulting me."

"Come on tweed, don't go on lecture-y on me right now. I feel like shit."

"I believe that's lesson enough for now." He sighed. "But we'll be sure to have a little chat once you're healed."

I turned to Buffy, only just now realizin' that I got no clue what happened, and the confusion really isn't makin' my head feel any better.

"B... What the fuck happened?"

"Well I decided to take your advice, which, remind me to never do again by the way," she smirked, "by going down into the sewers to fight some demons. There was too many, they beat your head like a bongo drum, you fainted in my arms, and I carried you all the way here."

I think I'm blushing now, but thankfully nobody will be able to tell 'cause of all the dirt, blood, and blue shit all over my face. I mean come on, I never pussy out. I'm a bad ass, everyone knows it! So why did I fuck up so bad tonight?

"Sorry, Buffy. I'm such a dumb ass..."

"That makes me feel so smart for listening to you then."

Suddenly her pants started ringin', the thought of such makin' me laugh so hard I think I cracked a rib. _Damn did tweed drug me up or somethin'?_

"Please tell me that's your phone, and the ringin' isn't all in my head." She just gave me that little half smile I love and reached into her pocket to pull out her cell, only to cringe when she read the caller ID. "What?"

"It's Will." She flipped open the phone and held it up to her ear, then got up to go into the other room. If I wasn't all concussed and shit I woulda asked why she left. Instead I just turned to Giles and sighed.

"So what's the sitch, G-Man? Do I gotta take two pills and call ya in the mornin'?"

"No, I don't believe your condition is severe enough to require such measures. Though some Tylenol wouldn't hurt."

"Nothin' could make this feel worse, so if it'll help i'll take it."

He nodded and handed me a few little pills and a glass of water, which I took without a moments hesitation. Buffy walked back into the room then, closin' the cell and headin' right back over to my side as Giles just smiled and took the glass back from me, then picked up the first aid kit and left the room.

"So is Red seein' red?" I asked with a laugh that I regretted 'cause it hurt like hell. She just rolled her eyes.

"She's not upset... Well, not _mad_. It's pretty obvious there's something bothering her, and I guess I'm feeling a little guilty that I haven't been able to talk with her about it yet..."

"Then go."

"Umm what?" _Fuck she's so cute when she's confused._

"Go talk with her. I'm five by five here, ya don't need to play watch dog."

"Faith..."

"Come on B, I don't need no babysitter."

"Who says I'm your babysitter?" _Okay now I'm confused._ "I'm not just going to leave you. Willow may be my best friend, but you're my girlfriend."

_Aight I totally don't care how simple minded I look with this stupid grin on my face, my girl is fucken priceless so I can't help it._

"Damn right I am." She held a hand out to me to help me up, which I gladly accepted even though it hurt like a bitch to move. "Guess ya gotta carry me home, princess."

"Sure you don't mind being seen carried around like a little bitch?" She smirked.

"Hey I've been your bitch for a long time now, B. Go ahead." And so she lifted me up, so easy it probably looked damn funny 'cause she's all tiny and shit, and carried me out the front door after sayin' a quick goodbye to Giles.

_This is kinda nice. Wonder if I can convince her to dress up like a naughty nurse?_

* * *

"OW fuck!! Are ya tryin' to kill me here, B?!"

"Relax you big baby, it's just a little alcohol."

"Alcohol is supposed to make ya feel good, not like you're bein' set on fire!"

_Goddamn Giles! Goddamn him and his fucken first aid kit he made Buffy bring back with us!! What did I ever do to him?!_

"Well this is rubbing alcohol, not a bottle of Jack Daniels or whatever it is you're keen on." Buffy muttered as she continued to poke at my head with a little cotton ball that was drowned in said rubbing alcohol.

"Ya know some Jack D would really hit the spot right now." She jabbed me a little hard, and I shrieked like a little bitch. "Watch it with that shit, that fuckin' smarts!"

"Do you want to heal properly or not?"

"Come on B I'm a fucken slayer, I was built to heal up from this shit all on my own. I don't need no extra help."

"Well you're getting it."

"Damn it..."

She put the finishing touches on my face and stepped back to admire her handiwork. I put on my best glare so she'd know I wasn't pleased.

"There, all done. So you can stop complaining now."

"Hey you'd scream bloody murder too if ya were bein' burned alive."

"I never knew you were such a drama queen." She laughed. And ya know what, if it was anyone else they'd have some serious bodily damage right now. I swear she can totally get away with anything as far as I'm concerned...

"Look who's talkin', princess. You cried when I accidentally stepped on one of your fuzzy pink slippers when I was wearin' my boots so it left a scuff mark."

"Yeah and you still never apologized for that." She pouted.

"Aw fuck me..." I groaned, knowin' that resistance was futile. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Well now it just sounds forced, and I want you to want to say it."

"Why would I wanna say it??" She just continued to pout, and like a little pussy I caved in to it. _Damn her and her adorable charm!!_ "Alright." I took one of her hands and placed a sweet little kiss on the knuckle, then flashed her the dimpled grin I know she's a sucker for. "I'm sorry?"

She was totally putty in my hands right now, it was wicked obvious. She got all shy and blush-y, and gave me a little kiss.

"Thank you." I grinned all smug, and normally that woulda pissed her off but I think she likes it 'cause it made her kiss me again. "You're so cute."

"Cute? Hell naw B, ya know I'm wicked sexy."

"That's obvious to anyone who has eyes. But you know you're also cute, and I can tell it's just for me."

"What do ya mean?"

"Little things you do... You act all sweet around me, and I know you wouldn't be caught dead being sweet in public."

"Damn right. And you tell anyone about it, i'll kick your ass."

"No you wouldn't." She stated all determined with a shake of the head. And fuck me she's right, I could never hurt her.

"Damn it..."

"I win!" She squealed - _yeah squealed, it was so fucken adorable_. "I crumbled big bad Faithy's big bad outer exterior! I always knew you were just a squishy ball of love underneath the tough chick attitude."

"Fuck that, ya know I'm a total bad ass!" She just shook her head, so I knew it was time for payback. "Say it, B. Say I'm a bad ass."

"Nope." She shook her head again with a little smirk, like she thinks she's gonna make me cave again.

"C'mon ya know it's true. Say it!" I tackled her on to the bed which made her let out a girly little shriek, and started to tickle her like crazy 'cause I know it's her weakness. "Come on B, say I'm a bad ass!"

"Stop it! You're gonna make me puke!"

"That's cool, it's your bed." I had her all pinned down but she was puttin' up a hell of a fight, and since I'm not at my best after the whole ass whoopin' it was actually wearing me down. I had to relent as the poundin' in my head got to me too much. "Damn mother fuckin' demons..." I grumbled, flopping my head down on to her pillow and closin' my eyes.

"Faith, are you okay??"

I found it to be pretty funny how worried she got about my health after I was just ticklin' the hell outta her a few seconds ago. It was like somebody just flipped a switch and she became the concerned girlfriend.

"Five by five.... Just gotta relax for a minute. My head hurts like a bitch."

"You should get some rest. Here, lift your legs up."

Before I knew it she had me all under the covers and was tucking me in like I was a kid or some shit. It was weird as hell. Then she started to walk over to the other bed, I guess to get some sleep herself.

"B, wait..."

"Yeah?" She was back at my side so fast I had to do a double take.

"Ehh... Do ya think you could maybe..." _Fuck I hate askin' for shit!_ "Could you stay with me?" She gave me a sweet little smile, and even though my head totally hurt like a bitch I couldn't help but smile the fuck back at her.

"Of course. As long as you don't cop a feel."

"Umm no promises." I pouted, hopin' that wouldn't make her change her mind. Thankfully all she did was roll her eyes at me, then she climbed under the covers.

"If I wake up to find your hand in an inappropriate place..."

"I'll be on my best behavior, B. Promise." I grinned at her all nice and big to drive the point home, but she didn't look very convinced. I sighed and closed my eyes as the pain continued to pound me into sleepy land. "Just lemme hold you..."

The last thing I remember before fallin' asleep was feeling her wrap her arms around me, and pull me in so I could cuddle into her side.


	11. A Morning Surprise & Faith Fucks Up

**Thanks a million for the reviews, you dudes are awesome!**

**I'd also like to say how shocked I am to notice a review by Electra126... That's pretty much, well, an honor, seeing as I've been spending the past month or so reading everything she's written. Seriously, all ass kissing aside. I'm in obsess-o mode.  
**

**(still in shock mode)**

**

* * *

  
**

When I woke up the next morning I found my head was a hell of a lot better. Still hurt, but not half as bad as it did last night. One of the good things about havin' slayer healing.

But that wasn't the only thing I noticed - now Buffy told me to keep my hands to myself, right? So then... Well why the fuck is her hand up my shirt, holdin' some serious boobage? I mean I'm not complainin' or nothing, but it's weird as hell to wake up and find your shy girlfriend all touchy feely.

Don't think she's awake yet, 'cause otherwise I guess she woulda pulled back and been all awkward with me. And there's no way I want that, so now I gotta find a way to move her hand without wakin' her up.

"Buffy?" I whispered, just to make sure she was really asleep and I wasn't gonna make an ass outta myself. She made this weird mumblin' sound and shifted a little, but didn't respond. _Yup. She's out._

So I moved my own hand under my shirt, in total slow motion so the movement wouldn't wake her, and grabbed hers to pull it away. She mumbled again, and it almost sounded like she was annoyed. Like even in her sleepened state she knew what she was doin' and was already missing havin' a handful of Faith boob.

That's when she woke up.

"Umm.... Faith?" I noticed her eyes were now open and focused on our hands - which I hadn't managed to get out from under my shirt yet. "Are you trying to get me to molest you?"

"Ya did that on your own, B." I couldn't help but laugh a little, even though I was scared shitless that she'd slap me or somethin'.

"I've been asleep, perv." She removed her hand herself, and didn't seem too pissed off thankfully, just a little embarrassed.

"Well then ya musta been dreamin' something good, 'cause you were totally grabbin' my boob when I woke up."

"Um... Sorry...?" She winced.

"Hey, does it sound like I'm complainin'? Grope all ya want." Her only response was a blush, which just made me laugh. Seriously, she acts like such a prude sometimes - which only adds to the surprise at how I woke up.

"I take it your head is feeling better?" _Yeah, just change the subject blondie. Like that's gonna make me forget._

"Much. See, told ya I didn't need any special treatment, its healin' up just fine on its own."

"How do you know all the first aid isn't what made it heal faster?"

"Errr...."

"That's what I thought." She smiled all proud, and I didn't have the heart to argue 'cause it would make it go away.

"Whatevs. Perv."

"I'm not a pervert!" She pouted, which was totally cuter than the smile. _Fuck I love her lips..._

"Hate to admit it to ya B, but ya totally are. Maybe we shouldn't sleep in the same bed no more, I'm afraid of where your hand will go next."

"Faith!"

"Sorry, B. Couldn't resist." I grinned all nice and big, and I guess it made her suspicious of what I was gonna say next. "Honestly now, you can stick your hands wherever ya want. Hell, its encouraged."

"You wish." She blushed, with a shy little smile that's cute as fuck.

"Yeah, well so do you."

* * *

We left to see Giles a few hours later, after findin' a message on the phone where he explained that he had some more info on whatever the blue dudes were. And he wants to make sure my head is alright, which I'm totally gonna give him hell for. I mean come on, he's been a watcher for how long now?? He oughtta know this kinda shit happens all the time, no big deal. I'm fine.

"So what's the sitch, G-Man? Finally figure out what those smurf fuckers are?"

"Err... Well, yes, actually." He stuttered, still surprised by my random crude comments I guess, while takin' his glasses off to fiddle around with 'em like he always does. _Really whats with this dude and his glasses?_

"So fill us in. What's the whole gory story? Wait, let me guess... They wanna open the hellmouth."

He stared at me long and hard for a second, actually makin' me think that maybe I grew a second head or some shit, before puttin' his glasses back on and crossing his arms.

"Actually, Faith... Yes."

Buffy rolled her eyes, threw herself on his couch, and mumbled somethin' about the situation being total bull crap. Guess if ya face an apocalypse every year it would be pretty annoying... But so far I've only had the one, so i'm not too pissed.

"So I got it right. Wicked. This mean I win a prize?" I joked. They just gave me the dead pan stare I've gotten so used to.

"Well if you consider being given the chance to save the world a prize, then yes."

"I don't believe this." Buffy whined from the couch. "Can't the evil populace just give it a rest for once?"

I shrugged and jumped on to the couch - which she was currently sprawled over, so I landed right on her. We both bounced up and nearly fell right off, as Giles just looked on with what looked like a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Faith!!" Buffy squealed, pushin' me off of her. "What the hell are you doing??"

"Eh... Distractin' ya from the apocalypse mumbo jumbo shit?"

She stared at me for a minute, like she didn't believe I'd go and do that - and then she just laughed and laid her head down on my shoulder with a dramatic sigh.

"You're insane."

"Yeah, and I plan on draggin' ya right down with me."

"Yes, well... All... _distractions_ aside, this is a very serious matter, and should be treated as such." _Dude needs to turn off his Serious Watcher Guy persona sometime, it's all old hat._

"Sorry, G-Man." I shrugged, not really sorry. I think he noticed. "So what do we gotta do?"

He walked over to his desk, which was all covered in books and papers and Post-Its and shit, and kinda looked everything over like he had to double check before tellin' us anything.

"Well... I suggest you take them out before they're able to collect the things they need to successfully perform the ritual that will open the hellmouth."

"Cool. We can swing by the sewers again at sundown, kill all the fuckers."

_Again with the dead pan! What the fuck?! This is bullshit..._

"Faith... You're not in any condition to fight yet. You need to take a few days to recover your strength before I could even consider allowing you to take on the demons again."

"Fuck that! I'm totally fine!" I stood up and immediately got into a defensive stance, sick of all the concern shit people keep tossin' at me. _I've been taking care of myself my whole damn life, for fucks sake!_ "Hell of a lot better than last night, and now that I got my ass kicked I'm totally ready for some revenge."

"I can't, in all good faith, allow you to go after these demons while in such poor condition. No pun intended."

"Poor condition my ass..." I grumbled, still on the defensive.

Buffy stood up and took my hand, I guess to calm me down, and I'm so totally whipped that it actually worked. I even fuckin' smiled, what the fuck is up with that? _Goddamn this girl has me wrapped around her finger... _

* * *

It was later that night, and me and Buffy were layin' in bed together as I pleaded desperately with her to get what I want.

"C'mon B, please??"

"No." She frowned, crossin' her arms as if daring me to question her. _Tough shit B, I'm just as stubborn as you are. Think I'm gonna give in that easy?_

"It'll be over before ya know it. Come on, I promise you'll love it just as much as I will..."

"We've gone over this a million times Faith, no, we're not ready for that yet."

"Please?" I whined, flashin' my best grin, tryin' to put in all my charm. She didn't budge.

"No." And with that she got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to see Willow, to talk about what's going on with her and everything. While I'm gone you're going to rest." She pointed a finger at me all threateningly. "No matter how much you beg, I'm not letting you go after those demons. You'll just have to wait."

"You're so evil." I pouted. She doubled back to give me a wicked hot kiss, so now I've determined she's evil _and_ a tease. 

_Goddammit!!_

Anyways after about a half hour of waitin' around, tryin' to keep myself busy so I could obey Buffy like a good little girl, when I figured it was time to put my foot down. Nobody bosses Faith around, not now not ever!

So I grabbed a few knives and one trusty stake, hid 'em in my boots and leather jacket, and strolled off campus, not givin' a shit that Buffy would have a total hissy fit when she figured out where I went. _Fuck that, I can do what I want. I'm not that whipped dammit! Well... aight so what if I am, I know she'll forgive me so it's no biggie._

It took longer than I'd care to admit to find the right manhole cover. Really, they all looked the same and I didn't pay a hell of a lot of attention the first time around... The only reason I could tell it was the right one was 'cause of all the blue shit on the cover. So I hopped in and went in what I assume was the right direction.

It didn't take long before I was rushed by a nice big group of the blue dudes, all wantin' a taste of me. Too bad I came more prepared this time! I pulled out one of the bigger knives, kept my head down low and out of striking distance, and started hackin' away.

I swear there was twice as many as before, but they only got in about half as many shots to my head. But since I was still recoverin' from the whoopin' last time it was too many. I was already feeling the effects, gettin' all woozy and shit.

That's when I realized how much of a fuckin' moron I seriously am. I was knocked out cold within minutes.


	12. Getting Serious? & Giles Loses A Lamp

I don't know how long I was out, or how I ended up where I did. Last thing I remember, I was bein' wailed on by a group of the ugly ass blue fuckers. Dunno why in the fuck I thought I'd go down there alone, must have a little brain damage left over from the last time I guess. So anyways the next thing I know, I'm back in the dorm with Buffy and my entire body hurts like a total motherfucker.

"B?" I managed to croak out, though it hurt like shit. Guess I gotta keep my mouth shut.

"Faith, I'm here." She whispered. I noticed I was in her bed, and she was sittin' on the ground right beside me holding a bloody wash cloth, like she was cleaning me up. "Are you okay?" I opened my mouth to reply, but she stopped me. "And I swear if you say 'five by five' I'm going to knock you right back into unconsciousness."  
_  
Goddammit, I guess I really pissed her off._

"I'm cool, B. Aside from all the blindin' pain and shit... I'll live." That's when I noticed something - she was covered in cuts, bruises, and blue gunk. _Fuck!!_ "You saved me again, didn't ya?"

"Lucky for you, yes, I managed to swoop in and save the day just in the nick of time." _Damn it she has her angry face. I hate the angry face, it always means I'm in deep shit._ "What the hell were you thinking, going down there by yourself, still all injured from the last time?"

"I dunno... I just... I wanted to prove I could take 'em out on my own, you know?" _Sounds pretty damn stupid when its said out loud... But it sure made sense at the time._

"Yeah. Well I think we both see how well that worked out."

"Look I'm sorry, aight? Fuck... Ya know I feel like shit already, you don't gotta play the guilt card."

She just looked away, and I swear it seems like she's just seconds away from tears, and I hate myself for makin' her feel like this. Why do I have to be such a fucken 'tard?

"I'm not trying to play the guilt card." She turned to look back at me and now I'm seein' the tears, so I'm ready to start kicking my own ass. "I just... I've found myself caring about you more and more each day, and to think about what might have happened if I hadn't shown up... You can't keep doing this to me. I don't know if I can handle it."

"I said I'm sorry, what more do ya need?" That probably wasn't the best thing I coulda said judging by the look she gave me, but gimme a break here I just got my face pounded in my some mutant Smurfs.

"I need you to promise me you'll stop putting yourself in these positions! That you'll actually try to keep yourself alive!" _Oh. So she's just worried about me dyin'? Well shit, I can talk my way outta this one, concussion or not._

"Sure, B. Whatever you say." I don't think that was a good enough response, 'cause now she looks even madder. _Fuck..._

"Faith I'm serious." She took one of my hands, real gentle 'cause of all the scrapes and shit I got, and looked at me all intently. Even through the haze of my semi conscious state I could tell she's real fuckin' serious. "I can't lose you."

I looked back at her just as serious, so she'll know I'm not fuckin' around no more. My girl is worried, so i'll do whatever I have to, to make it right.

"I'm not goin' no where, Buffy. I promise." _Use of full name: check. Make a promise: check. Flash the dimples: double check. She's a goner._

"You say that now, but I know you. You can't resist danger, and sooner or later it'll get the best of you. And I don't know what I'd do...."

_Umm... well shit, usually I can charm my way out of anything. So what the fuck....? I think she noticed my confusion, and she musta thought it was cute or somethin' 'cause it made her smile a little. I'm startin' to be able to figure out what all her looks mean by now, and that smile means she digs something about me._

"Gotta say, B, that wasn't what I was expectin' to hear." I took a minute to gather my thoughts, try and plan out what to say so there's no more foot in mouth moments, and it seemed to be frustrating her so eventually I just said fuck it and let the words come out naturally. "Didn't think ya cared so much, to be honest. So then... Well, damn, i'll just have to be on my best behavior from now on so ya won't get so nervous, 'cause nervous Buffy isn't my favorite Buffy."

"Good." She nodded, I guess happy enough with that. Which is funny if you ask me, I don't think I'm makin' a hell of a lotta sense right now. "So you'll stay in bed for the next few days to recover?"

"If you make it worth my while, babe." _Oh shit I didn't mean for that to slip out! 'Least I don't think so... The whole room is spinnin' so my head must be seriously fucked up right now, more so than usual._ "Err... Take that however ya want it."

"Get some rest, Faith." She giggled, and i'll be goddamned it was so adorable. I love bein' the reason she does that.

"Fine." I held my arms out, and after a few seconds of confused starin' she got the idea and climbed into bed with me. "Thanks, B. Ya make a great pillow."

"Just what every girl wants to hear."

* * *

I stuck to my word, stayin' in bed for the next few days. Buffy was totally awesome when it came to bein' the 'doting girlfriend', which is really the only reason I didn't give her hell for makin' me stay put for so long. Well that and I'm pretty damn happy about bein' able to skip all my classes for a few days.

I swear I wouldn't be surprised if it was all some kinda weird concussion-spawned dream. I mean, Buffy has been waiting on me hand and foot(_whatever the fuck that means_), I didn't have to go to class, all I had to do was sit on my ass all day and eat. The only reason I know its real is that I didn't get any hot monkey lovin'.

Anyways its now time for me to leave the confines of the room for the first time - _if you don't count bathroom breaks, 'cause Buffy isn't cruel enough to make me use a bed pan_ - in days. We're off to see Giles at his place so he can train me back into shape. Which is a crock 'o shit if you ask me, 'cause I mean come on! I'm a total bad ass, why does everyone feel the need to baby me?

"As you can see I've cleared some space in the living room to allow you more space to practice the activities you'll be doing." Giles said while leading me and Buffy into said living room. The couches and shit were all pushed up against the wall, and all the paddin' and shit was set out which tells me he thinks he's gonna be the one to take me on.

"Aw hell no, tweed!" I laughed, which made him raise an eyebrow in me all questioningly. "Ya think you can take me on, after what happened the last time?"

"To be fair, you're not in as good of shape as you were then. And I'd like to think your aim has improved...."

Buffy giggled, clearly rememberin' what happened. It was around the time I first showed in Sunny D, and he decided to take over as my watcher, therefore takin' all the duties that came with it. He put on these padded glove dealies and had me practice my aim by punchin' the shit outta 'em. Long story short, I got sorta caught up in the whole thing, so when he made a movement that was just a little too sudden, instinct kicked in - and by instinct I mean my foot to his groin.

Poor guy didn't see it coming. Spent the followin' week hobblin' around like he just got off a horse.

"Hey, I'm totally recovered. Want me to prove it?" I cracked my knuckles to add to the threat. He cleared his throat and removed his glasses to clean 'em off. "That's what I thought." I turned to Buffy and gave her my best grin, and judging by the look she's givin' me she knows I'm gonna say somethin' suggestive. "Ready to get all hot and sweaty together with me, B?"

"Always." She blushed. I tried to keep my mind out of the gutter, I swear I did, but it just ain't me. My mind is on permanent perv mode.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time we're alone." I winked. Giles cleared his throat again, so I guess its time for business. _Damn it._

So I pulled Buffy into the middle of the room and got into a battle stance. After givin' me a weird look (_when I get the hornies and they don't get treated I tend to use a little more strength than necessary, musta tugged her a little too hard_) she mimicked my stance.

"Please watch out for that lamp." Giles stuttered, while pointin' at an end table that was pushed up along the wall. "It's expensive, not to mention several centuries old. There's not another one like it, to my knowledge..."

"Wow. So there's actually somethin' here as ancient as you?" I laughed. Buffy took advantage of my distraction by swipin' at my feet, knockin' me right down on to my ass. "Fuck, B! Way to play fair..."

"Hey, there's no rules here _F_." She started to bounce up and down all excited, it was cute as hell. But she did just take advantage of me, so now I gotta kick her ass.

"You're gonna regret that."

I kicked at her feet but she just jumped outta the way. Too bad for her, as I kicked I propelled myself into a spin, so by the time she landed I'd spun around enough that I was able to grab at her and pull her down on top of me. Wasn't a very smart move though - 'cause she may seem light and tiny, but with all that slayer muscle and shit she's real solid. Landed on me so hard I squealed like a little bitch.

"Oh my God, Faith! Are you okay??"

I laughed - _or tried to at least, the wind was still knocked outta me_ - at how quickly she checked up on me.

"Lot better than you're gonna be." I kicked her offa me, sendin' her flying across the room. I was up on my feet before she hit the ground, so I rushed over to put her in a headlock. By this point we were edgin' closer and closer to that end table, though it would be a few seconds too late by the time I realized that. "Oh, shit!"

Buffy had elbowed me in the face, which pushed the both of us right up against the table, the force of it knockin' the lamp off the side. Buffy flung her arms out in an attempt to catch it but it was too late.

"Umm... I hope that was insured?" She winced. I snickered, which just made her elbow my face again.

"No. No, you'd be surprised at the difficulty in ensuring something of such... importance." He removed his glasses and turned away, I guess not wantin' to see the remnants of his poor lamp. "I suppose that's enough of a work out for today. You can... check in with me after your patrol tonight."

_Well at least I convinced him I'm recovered?_


	13. Taking Teasing To A Whole New Level

Once the sun was down I pulled Buffy outta the dorm, all too excited to finally be back in the action. Sittin' on your ass for days on end makes ya realize how much you can take a good slay for granted.

"Faith, chill out!" Buffy giggled as I pulled her off campus, in the direction of one of the many nearby cemeteries. "We have all night."

"Can't help it, B. Been way too long since I've shoved a stake into somethin'. My inner slayer is goin' apeshit."

"Well just watch the arm. You're doing more damage than half the vamps I've faced."

"Sorry." I blushed (_how in the fuck does she keep makin' me blush??_) and released her arm. "I didn't really hurt ya, did I?"

"I'll live."

Before I got the chance to apologize like the whipped little bitch I am, we got rushed by a couple of brave fuckers. One was tall and thin, the other was short and fat. _Yeah, I'm totally not shittin' you, that's what they looked like. Am I in some lame ass cartoon like I've been seein' late at night on tv or somethin'? Goddamn..._

We still had our senses about us of course, so they didn't really take us by surprise or nothin', but somehow they managed to get the advantage. The tall dude was more powerful than I thought, and the short one was pretty damn fast. I think it surprised Buffy just as much as it surprised me, 'cause she seemed a little off her game.

"B! Watch out for the little dude, he's quick!" I shouted over the sounds of the fight that was gettin' outta hand fast. But it was too late, the fucker had her on her ass. "Shit!"

I was able to stake the tall guy without too much more effort, the sight of Buffy losin' really pissed me off so I guess I had a little adrenaline rush that the dude wasn't expecting, and then I ran over to take care of the pudgy bastard.

Of course I shoulda known Buffy can take care of herself, but it still caught me by surprise to look over and see her gettin' back up with a sheen of dust coverin' her clothes.

"You okay?" She asked, not really even outta breath it seemed. Go fuckin' figure.

"Uh... I was just gonna ask ya the same thing." I walked over to help brush the dust off her shirt, gettin' a weird look after spending a little too much attention to her chest. I think I'm blushin' again. _Dammit!_ "Um, we should probably, ya know, keep on our way. Feels like there's all kindsa evil and shit waitin' for us."

She just took one of my hands and gave me that little half smile that's so fucken cute, and we were on our way to rid the town of some more baddies.

* * *

"Goddamn B, didn't know this was your first fight." I laughed, helpin' my girl outta the freshly dug grave after taking out the vamp we were fighting. "Shoulda said somethin'."

"Yeah, very funny. Way to tell me there was a nice, big, wide open hole in the ground right behind me by the way." I just laughed again, unable to hold it back, which earned me a smack on the arm.

"Yo watch the duds, just 'cause you're all muddy and shit doesn't mean I gotta be!" I complained as her hand left a dirt smudge on the sleeve of my shirt. Probably wasn't a smart thing to say though, 'cause now she seems pretty pissed.

"The whole thing was your fault anyways!"

"How's it my fault?" That stumped her. "Uh huh, that's what I thought. Now let's get your cute ass back home and outta those clothes."

Surprisingly she didn't fight me on that. Just nodded and took my hand, and we walked back to the campus. Once we got there I sat up against the wall like I always do, but she just opened the door and smiled all shyly at me.

"You... don't have to wait out here."

"Uh... Just givin' ya your privacy, B. Ya know, like a good girl." _Fuck, did I really just call myself a "good girl"? What is this chick doin' to me..._

"Faith, we've been roommates since before we started dating..."

"We're dating?" I joked, pullin' out the good ol' humor in an attempt to get over how awkward this all suddenly feels.

"Very funny. Point is, well... I'm not really sure what the point is." She blushed. And now I'm totally lost.

"Spit it out B, this isn't makin' a dick lick of sense."

"A what?" She scrunched her face up all cute, and I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face.

"What's on your mind, Buffy."

She paused for a minute, though really it felt like a thousand minutes 'cause she was really freakin' me the fuck out here.

"It's stupid, really, but I was thinking that you could, you know, come in with me, instead of just waiting out here like you always do, unless of course you want to stay out here, in which case -- "

I decided to shut her up with a kiss. 'Cause really, as cute as all the babbling and shit is, she seems pretty damn nervous and I don't want that.

"You invitin' me in to see your naughty bits?" _Fuck! Bad Faith, bad Faith! Kick the pervy bastard down, she probably was thinkin' something more innocent and now you're corruptin' her with your pervy ways!_

"Maybe."

_Oh... Well hotfuckendamn, is this my lucky night or what?_

* * *

So now here we are, standing in the middle of the room like a couple of awkward kids on a first date or some shit. I got no clue what's gonna happen, if I'm supposed to be doin' something or not, and I think Buffy is kinda freaked too but probably not as much as I am.

And that's when she decided to do something to make things even weirder.

"I've never had lesbian sex before."

"Um..." _What the fuck!! How am I supposed to respond to that? Goddammit I knew I shoulda stayed put in the fucken hall way...  
_  
"Did I really just say that?"

"Yeah, ya kinda did." I said with what was supposed to be a chuckle, but ended up coming out as more of a hiccup.

"That's... um, I was kind of hoping to lead into that." She blushed.

"Look, if you're all wigged out over this... I mean, I'm not forcing you into nothin'. Sure I've had a serious case of the hornies since I haven't been able to scratch the post slayin' itch properly in a good long while, but that don't mean I'm gonna make ya do anything... or, ya know, whatever." _Nice, Faith. Keep tryin' to play the tough girl act, it's worked so well in the past._

"Well as I'm sure you've noticed, I've kind of been dealing with that same problem." The blush never left her face, and fuck me red is a good color on her. "And this whole new girl on girl thing only adds to the complication, because I have zero training in that area, and I don't want to do anything wrong, you know?"

"Do ya like me?"

That seemed to confuse her, 'cause again she pulled the face scrunch.

"I don't know what you're getting at."

"Simple enough question, B. Do ya like me, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"And do ya wanna do the nasty with me?"

"Faith!"

"Again, simple enough question." I grinned. "So do you?"

"_Yes_."

"Then go with that. Don't worry about how ya don't got any notches on your bed post that are of the female persuasion, and that you think you won't know what you're doin'. It's _us_, Buffy. Just let it come naturally, like everything else has."

"Okay."

"Okay?" _Seriously, just like that? Okay??_ A nod was her only response. _Holy fuck balls I'm good!_ "We'll take this slow. If things get too weird for you, we'll stop, no problem."

"No problem?"

"Well... Maybe a little problem, but nothin' that can't be fixed with a nice long shower, if ya know what I mean." Judging by the fresh round of blushin' she knows what I mean.

"Um... How do we start?"

_Fuck me she's so damn adorable..._

"Why don't we start by gettin' ya outta those clothes 'cause they're wicked dirty, and we can take things from there. Here, let me help ya with that..."

I helped her outta her jacket, which was totally covered in dirt and what looked like blood. _Hope it's not hers?_ She gave me a weird look as I just plopped the thing on the ground, and at first I thought maybe she's pissed at how her jacket is ruined - until I noticed it's one of _my_ jackets.

"You're just going to leave that there?" She asked in disgust - which really doesn't help the mood I'm tryin' to set. "It's going to stain the carpet."

"That's no big problem." I shrugged, hoping to move things along. She pouted, and that was my signal that the night would probably end up a bust. "I'll clean it later, I swear."

"You said that the time you spilled Coke on the ground by your bed, and who ended up cleaning that spot?"

"Well ya did a damn fine job of it." I added with a wicked huge grin, hopin' the compliment would get me off the hook.

"Faaaiiiith...."

_Goddammit!!_

"Do ya really need me to clean it now? Like, _right now_?"

She continued to pout. I let out an overly dramatic sigh and went to the closet to pull out that little box marked "Cleaning Supplies". Yeah I'm not even fuckin' with ya, the girl has an entire box filled with all different kinds of cleaners. No wonder she has so much shit packed into this room...

"Thank you, Faithy." She smiled, running over to give me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya know this means you're not gettin' any tonight."

"I need a shower anyways." She shrugged, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she had this planned all along. "I'll be back in a few."

I just cussed angrily under my breath while scrubbin' at the little dirt clods on the ground with a towel as she bounced out the door with her damn fluffy pink robe.

_And so goes another night without some lovin'. If this continues I'm seriously gonna end up spontaneously combusted or some shit by the end of the fuckin' week._


	14. The Horny Bastard Rages On

**My apologies for taking so long to update!**

**I'm a reader, not a writer, so... While I have ideas for this story (_really, I do_) it's difficult to put those ideas down into words that actually make sense. The inspiration bug needs to bite, and he's been missing for so long there hasn't been much to work with.**

**I'll be trying much harder to get the muse working it's magic so updates won't take as long. Really. It shouldn't take 20 days to update. (sigh)  
**

* * *

So I didn't get any sexin'. That's something I never thought I'd say, 'cause really... I'm wicked sexy and everyone knows it. But Buffy? Goddamn, talk about a tease! All I got was some snuggles... And... Well, talk shit all ya want, but I actually kinda liked it. Who knew, right? This chick is bringin' all kindsa weird ass shit outta me.

Anyways, the next night all I got was more of the same. Teasing followed by snuggles. I'm doin' my best here, really I am, but it's been, like, months without some action and I'm about ready to explode. If this shit keeps up I'm gonna wind up dry humpin' my girl's leg like a dog in heat, and I don't think she'll find that very romantic.

So here we are out on patrol, and I'm doing my damnest to avoid any kind of physical contact while hopin' she won't notice. But I think she senses something is off, 'cause she's lookin' at me all funny. So of course I gotta open my big mouth to figure out what's on her mind...

"Ya got a wedgie or somethin'?" All I got was a blank stare in response. "You're lookin' at me weird."

"And you're avoiding me."

"Am not!"

"Very mature." _Damn it! She fucks with my head too much, I don't have my usual quick wit._ "And you are too!" She pouted.

"Gaahhh don't unleash the pout! It's my kryptonite!"

"Your huh?"

"Never mind." I laughed, loving how cute she is when she's confused. Her eyebrows scrunch together, and the way she looks at ya it's so fucken adorable... And I'm just now realizing how Goddamn into this chick I am.

"So then don't change the subject! Why are you being all avoid-y?"

"I'm not." I inched a little closer so we were side by side, and held her hand. "There, see?"

Judgin' by the glare she's givin' me, my act hasn't been convincing enough. _Damn it! Where's some other worldly hell demon threatenin' death and destruction and shit when ya need one?_

"Come on, Faith." _Fuck, the pout is back! Why???_

"It's nothin' B, don't wanna make a big deal about it. It's cool." She was quiet for a minute, so I'm thinkin' maybe she gave up. But then...

"Faaaaiiiithh..."  
_  
Goddammit! Now I gotta embarrass her and things will be all awkward and crap the rest of the night, and probably will end up without the snuggles. Is it fucked up that I'd be sad about that?_

"Fine, B. Ya wanna know why I'm actin' weird?" She nodded. "Well it's 'cause ya make me wicked horny and there's nothin' I can do about it."

"Right." She scoffed. I just stayed quiet, not wanting to dig myself any deeper into this fucked up situation. I guess my silence made her realize I wasn't jokin', 'cause now she looks all surprised. "Wait, really?"

"Fuck yeah, really." I laughed. _Has she really not noticed?? Goddamn, I really have been hidin' it good. Of course now this makes her seem, like, a million times hotter. FUCK!_ "I'm kinda tryin' not to pin ya up against a tree to screw yer brains out as we speak."

"Oh..." Silence. God, I fucken hate the silence. Aren't we supposed to be over all this awkward shit yet? "I'm sorry. Maybe we should split up for the rest of the patrol?"

"Fuck that, I'm totally fine." I leaned over to give her a kiss, all soft and slow and in control just to prove my point. "See?" But then she had to go and kiss me back, and since I really _don't_ have any kinda control, I had to go and take things to the next level by pinning her up against a nearby tree.

"Faith..." She managed to pant out after a minute of some heavy makin' out and grinding.

"Fuck! I-I'm sorry B, I don't really.... Well, I'm not as in control as I thought I guess."

"No it's not your fault. You aren't the only one dealing with a case of the double h's."

_Fuck fuck fuck!!! Are ya tryin' to make me fucken explode here goddammit??_

"You're killin' me here, B."

Yeah, that's all I managed to get out. Seriously. When did I become such a fucken pussy? The old me woulda just gone out and fucked somebody from a bar or some shit to help me get my rocks off. I never have an itch that can't be scratched!

_Goddammit Buffy, that doesn't even sound appealing anymore! Now all I wanna do is fuck you. What have ya done to me?_

Thankfully some dumb ass vamp decided to take this moment to show his ugly face, therefore distractin' the both of us from the raging sexual tension. So I stepped forward to take control of things, but then Buffy just kinda shakes her head at me and runs ahead. _What the hell?_ Anyways he really was a dumb mother fucker, and so was dust within probably about twenty seconds or some shit.

"What's the big? I coulda taken him out, no problem." I asked, all confused 'cause my head is still in a sort of lusty haze that I just can't seem to shake.

"Yes, but that would've made your... _condition_ worse. And we can't have that, can we?"

And now I'm even more confused, 'cause seeing my girl in action with that real tight fitting top that's snug in all the right places, not to mention those tiny little shorts that give me an eyeful of those perfect legs, well... fuck me, it made my '_condition_' a hell of a lot worse. I swear it's like she knows what she's doin', but lucky for her she's got that damn innocent smile goin' for her so how can I be mad?

* * *

The next day I was woken up at the ass crack of dawn by Buffy pokin' me in the face. Seriously, she poked me, like right between the eyes. What the fuck is up with that??

"You better got a damn good reason for wakin' me up so early, B..." I grumbled, unable to hide my annoyance even though I really didn't wanna piss her off or nothin'.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are in the morning?"

"Never let nodody stay 'till the morning." _Oh fuck did I just say that out loud?! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Put the filter on Faith!_ "I mean, uhhhh... Fuck it's too early for this shit."

"Okay, so maybe 'cute' isn't the right word." She giggled, which I guess means she isn't mad. I lucked out this time. "Not with all that cussing."

"I don't cuss goddammit..." She giggled again as I sat up and looked around, tryin' to figure out what was goin' on. "Aight ya got me up. Now's the part where ya tell me why."

"We're having breakfast with Willow. She wants to introduce me to somebody she just started seeing, and I thought it might be less uncomfortable if you came with. You know, make it a sort of double date thing."

"You kiddin'? I'm not really known for makin' things comfortable, this is gonna be a disaster." I fell back on to the bed, snuggling up against the pillow and pullin' the blankets up over my head. I actually thought she'd let me get away with it for a second there - until the blanket was pulled offa me entirely and tossed across the room.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Fuck, B! Unless you're hidin' some eggs and bacon in your panties and are gonna pull 'em out right here and now I'm gonna be real pissed...!"

"Are you always this much of a cranky pants in the morning?"

"Sorry, sorry." I sighed, rubbin' my eyes and yawning all big, tryin' to beat down the sleep, and the bitch that emerges when sleep is taken away. "I'm a real motherfuck when I don't get a good night's sleep."

"What did you say about my mother?"

I couldn't help but laugh, she's just so fucken cute when she's confused. She gets this little pout, and her eyes get all narrow and everything... _Fuck me it's adorable._

"Nothin', B. It's nothin'. How much time do I got to get ready for this date?"

"About an hour."

"An hour?! Aw hell no, I'm goin' back to bed." I grumbled, gettin' up to pick up the blanket that was now on the other side of the room.

"Faaaiiiithh...."

"Nu-uh B, no way I'm spendin' an hour to get all gussied up for breakfast. It takes ten minutes, tops." Instead of heading back to the bed I just curled up in a ball on the ground, drapin' the blanket over myself so I was all covered. I felt a few tugs, followed by a frustrated sigh when I refused to let go.

"Come on Faith, this is important to Willow. I haven't been spending much time with her recently, and she sounded so nervous over the phone so I think she really likes this guy, so it's crucial for things to go well."

"Things can go well with ten minutes of preperation. Now hush, Faithy needs her shut eye."

The tugs started up again. I clutched the blanket tighter and groaned, realizin' she probably wasn't gonna give up. _Why does she gotta be so damn stubborn? Usually it's sexy as fuck, but now..._

"Faaaiiithh..."

"Fuck! I give, I give." I whined, scramblin' out from under the blanket with my hands up in surrender. "Gussy me up."

She let out a girly squeal that was so fucken cute I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face, and started to bounce up and down all excited.

"You're going to let me dress you up?"

"Sure, B. You're the only person I know that takes an hour to get ready. I wouldn't want anyone else to fix me up." So I walked over and took one of her hands with the same stupid grin, 'cause it just refused to go away. "So then, let's go and get me all purdy."


	15. That Didn't Go As Planned

**Thanks to those that continue to stick by this story! It amazes me that there are still reviews with each chapter posted...**

**Oh, and an early _Happy Halloween_ to you all. ;)**

* * *

So one hour of pokin' and proddin' later and we were on our way to the cafeteria with me all dolled up. Didn't look in a mirror or nothin', too tired to give a shit and besides I trust Buffy to do me right. _Heh heh... My mind's totally in the gutter now._

But I think Buffy is nervous now or some shit, 'cause she's lagging behind.

"Hurry it up, B, I'm starvin' here!" I complained, gently tuggin' the hand I was holding to drive the point home.

"When aren't you hungry?"

"When I've just eaten. Duh." That earned me a glare. But she's smilin' a little so I don't think she's really pissed off. Anyways we finally made it to the cafeteria, and after a minute of lookin' around, we found Willow... sittin' at a table with some chick.

"Hey Will." Buffy smiled, walkin' over to take a seat at the table. "Um... Where's your date?"

What followed can only be explained as an awkward silence, which then turned into an even more awkward silence once Buffy realized what was goin' on.

"Holy shit!" I laughed, only to be rewarded with a little smack to the back of the head. "Ahh, damn B..."

"Be nice!" She hissed, and I swear it looked like she was tryin' to avoid eye contact with Willow and her new girlfriend. It just made me laugh even harder.

"Come on, are ya kiddin' me? How can I _not_ say somethin'?? This is fucken classic!"

"And this is why I hesitated when you offered to invite Faith." Willow sighed, her face the same color as her hair. I just couldn't stop laughing, and I think it's kinda pissin' everybody off but really I can't help it!

"I'd like to apologize on her behalf." Buffy said, with a glare directed right at me, but even that couldn't shut me up.

"Don't gotta do that, B. Just apologize on yer own behalf."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You assumed she was datin' a dude, and now you're all prude and shit about findin' out she's datin' a chick!"

"I'm not being prude! How am I being prude?!"

Willow and her girl just kinda looked at each other, it was obvious how uncomfortable they are, guess I gotta just shut my face so me and Buffy can stop fightin' here. Not what the whole double date thing is supposed to be about. _Damn it I'm so gonna get shit for this later!_

"Never mind it, B. I'm sorry." I may have finally stopped laughing, but I still got this huge grin on my face 'cause really this whole situation is just funny as hell, so I think it's really pissin' Buffy off.

"Right." She scoffed. "I shouldn't be surprised you think I'm a prude. Compared to you, everyone is."

_What the fuck??_

"Come on, let's just drop this." I whispered, gesturing across the table at the weird looks we were gettin' not only from her buddy, but also from the rest of the people in the cafeteria that had overheard us. The only response I got was another scoff, followed by an arm cross.  
_  
Goddammit..._

I let out a sigh that was probably a little too dramatic (_this chick is startin' to rub off on me, and not in the good way_) and got up to leave, 'cause I don't got any time for this bullshit. I'm tired, cranky, and hungry as shit... but really I'm more focused on the sleep thing at the moment.

"Faith what are you doing??"

"Hey, fuck this." I grumbled, turnin' to shoot Willow and her girl an apologetic smile. "Um... sorry...?" The girl - _pretty cute if ya ask me, in a shy good girl sorta way_ - just nodded and smiled back at me all sweet. I kinda like the chick already.

But hey, I'm dead tired here and fed up with bullshit, so I just turned and left without another word, headin' back to the dorm to get catch up on sleep.

* * *

Dunno how long it's been, felt like just a few minutes really, but now Buffy is pokin' at my face again. _What the fuck?_ Really who pokes people in the face, that's some fucked up shit if ya ask me. Not to mention annoying as hell.

"Buffy... ya better have a good reason for wakin' me up, I was havin' a good dream and it was right up to the best part." I grumbled, rolling to the side a little and pullin' the blanket up over my face.

"And what would that be?" I could detect the hint of a smile in her voice, so I guess she's not pissed or nothin' about the shit I left behind.

"You were just about to take your bikini top off."

"Oh, so we were on a beach?"

"I think it was a beach. Kinda hard to remember though, you were gettin' all nakey so I wasn't paying attention to nothin' else." I pulled the blanket away and rubbed at my eyes, tryin' to get all the sleep away, then sat up a little.

"Don't you ever sleep in your own bed?"

"Hell no, yours is wicked comfy. Plus it smells like you, so, bonus." I grinned. She gave me that little half smile in response, so of course it just made me grin wider. "Not gonna sock me one for ditchin' ya like I did?"

_Hey, it had to be asked and you know it. Don't look at me that way! Fucker..._

"No, of course not. I was a pretty big part of why you left anyways."

"Damn straight." She pouted and pulled the blanket up over my face, makin' me let out an all too girly squeal of surprise. "Fuck, B! Thought this was the part that you apologized, not fucked with me!"

"You wish I'd fuck with you."

_Nice, real nice. Now ya wanna fuck with my sex drive? Well I've got news for you blondie - you've been doin' that since the moment we met. Don't gotta try so hard to make me all hot and bothered for ya._

"Yeah, and you know it." I grumbled, pullin' the blanket outta my face so I could see hers. She was just smirking at me, I guess gettin' a kick outta me bein' all frustrated and shit. Go figure. "So ya gonna say you're sorry, or what?" She just mumbled somethin' out that I guess kinda sounded like 'sorry' but even with my heightened hearing it was hard to tell. "Come again?"

"I'm sorry!" She pouted - _fuckin' right, she pouted, how does she get to do that she knows it makes me a total wimp for her!_ "I didn't handle the situation as well as I could have. But you know you didn't exactly help."

"Yeah 'cause ya dragged my ass outta bed, like, four hours before I'm normally up and then dressed me up all fancy and shit. I'm enough of a bitch without sleep, so when I'm also fucked with, ya can't expect shit to go well."

"That was... very well worded."

"Come on, B." I whined - _fucken whined, this chick makes me do the weirdest shit!_

"Okay! I'm sorry I woke you up so early."

I took a long, dramatic pause just to fuck with her, ya know like I was thinkin' hard about what I was gonna say even though she knows I'm really not.

"Apology accepted."

"Good."

"On one condition..."

"Oh?" I grinned all smug, and placed a finger on my lips with one eyebrow raised. She seemed to get the idea. "Well I suppose that's an agreeable condition." So she leaned over and placed a tiny little kiss on my lips, after I moved my hand away.

"Gonna need more than that."

"Just how much more?"

I didn't answer. Just leaned up that little ways to bring our lips back together in what can only be described as a fierce kiss. I totally invaded her mouth, and judgin' by the fucken sexy little noises she's making she's totally lovin' the hell out of it. _Fuck yeah I'm good!_ She even brought her hands up to tangle in my hair. I couldn't help but lose what little control I had left by that point, so I lifted her up by the ass and plopped her down on the bed beneath me.

Thankfully (_or not so thankfully, depends on which way ya look at it I guess_) there was a knock on the door to break me free of my incredibly powerful lusty haze before I took things a little too far and got a nice hand shaped mark to the face. I jumped and flew practically all the way across the room, I guess tryin' a little too hard to stop myself. _What can I say? The horny bastard is a strong fella, takes a lot to shut him up._

"Faith??" Buffy asked from the bed, all propped up on her elbows. Probably scared the shit outta her.

"I'm fine, it's fine, I'm... um, I think there's someone at the door?" I stuttered, like a little bitch. _What's wrong with me??_

I stumbled over to the door (_where's that slayer balance I used to have?_) and flung it open without so much as a second thought - only to find that fuckin' dick faced ass hole lookin' back at me.

"Oh... I'm here for Buffy, Buffy Summers. Do I have the right room?" He was all fidgety, which just made me smile. I think he's afraid of me.

"Riley?" Buffy spoke up from the bed. I looked over and noticed she was smoothing her hair and clothes down, like tryin' to hide what we were just doing. That's laughable. She's still breathin' all hard and her lips are puffy and shit. It's pretty obvious I just totally rocked her world.

"Buffy." He smiled, already forgettin' about me. _So much for bein' scared._ "I'm not... Well, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

She didn't answer him, just got up and walked over, lookin' back and forth between me and him like she wasn't really sure what to do or say. _Please let me hit him, please let me hit him, please let me hit him..._

"What are you doing here?" She asked, while lookin' at me. I shrugged. He looked at me and kinda seemed to get nervous again, and he'd better not ask what I think he's going to...

"Can you give us a minute?"

_FUCK. NO._

"Don't think so, pal. Anything you gotta say to B is gonna be said with me right by her side, where I'm supposed to be."

The fucker just looked over at my girl all desperate, like she would take his side or some shit. What a fucken pussy! Just grow a pair already and be a man!

"Fine." He nodded, after a good long awkward pause. "That's fair." He turned back to Buffy and kinda cleared his throat. _Good, I take that to mean I'm freakin' him out a bit. Would it be too mean if I suddenly jump out and yell 'boo'?_ "Well, Buffy... I just wanted to see you again. I enjoyed our date, and I thought you did too, but I haven't heard from you since. I was getting a little worried."

_Shit did he just hear me snort? Well good, he's such a pansy, he needs to know.  
_  
"Think you're barkin' up the wrong tree here, Gump."

"Excuse me?"

"Faith, let me handle this..."

"Yes, Faith. Let her handle this." He seemed all smug now, like he still thinks she's gonna take his side. Is he really that much of a 'tard? Goddamn!! And I thought _I_ had bad taste in dudes!

"Riley... Um... You're a real nice guy, really, but I don't... I mean, I'm already..."

_Fuck this is gonna take forever! Time to take the wheel._ So I pushed the dude outta the doorway, with a little too much force I guess 'cause he nearly fell over, it was funny as hell.

"What she's tryin' to say is that she don't drive stick no more, beef stick. Nice try though. Now go ahead and fuck off." And with that I slammed the door right in his stupid face. I turned over to my girl to gauge her reaction. "Wasn't too rough, was I? Thought the guy just needed to hear the truth straight up ya know, no beating around the bush."

"No pun intended?" She smirked. _Oh thank fuck she's not mad_!

"You're killin' me here, B."

"Yes and you're loving every minute of it."

_She knows me too well..._


	16. Another Disasterous Try

**Well it hasn't exactly been 20 days, but it's been damn near close. My muse has disappeared, so some of this was a little forced, it should become obvious near the end. And by how short this chapter is... I suck at long stories, my creativity doesn't last for the long periods of time required to post anything with multiple chapters.**

**

* * *

  
**

"You kiddin' me here, B?"

"No, I most certainly am not. Can't you tell? I'm using my resolve face." She pointed at her face to drive the point home. All I could do was chuckle and roll my eyes, 'cause she's just so damn cute.

"Red teach ya that in exchange for forgiven ya for the bust of a double date?"

"Maybe." She just kept starin' at me. I tried starin' back just as hard, but it was of no use. She totally won. _Yeah, I'm officially whipped. Tell anyone and you die.  
_  
"Fine. But for the record, I'm predictin' this second date to wind up just as fucked as the first."

"Well if you're going to have _that_ attitude..."

"Really, this is gonna blow."

"I hope not literally, we'll be in public." This time my laughter was louder, and probably a fuck of a lot more frightening. But God bless her all she did was give me that sexy little half smile and brush a piece of hair out of my face that I didn't even notice was there. "I love making you laugh like that."

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Here comes the asshole that emerges whenever the 'L' word is tossed around in my general direction..._

"Love? Ya know I'm not too fond of that word, right? Unless it comes to slaying. Oh and food, gotta love food, dunno if I'd be able to make a choice between the two they're so wicked great and everything - "

"As cute as you are when you get all freaked, I feel I should mention I didn't really use the word in a way that should cause that kind of reaction."

I just sorta let out this shaky sigh that just ended up scarin' me even more, 'cause really I didn't think I could make that kinda sound. And I think it's scaring her too, but it's hard to tell, I'm not all that great at reading people's emotions and all that crap. That's what people do, right? Read emotions? Or maybe it's read faces... Fuck if I know.

"Right. Um, sorry... I'm just not real good with that word."

"Clearly."

_Fuck! Am I the world's biggest fucken idiot or what?? Way to lose your cool, Faith. Now she thinks you're some kinda freak that doesn't go for commitment or some shit like that.  
_  
"Are you... I mean, did I freak you out? 'Cause I didn't mean to. I just... I never really..."

"Faith calm down." She giggled, which kinda made me feel better, but still... "I'm not upset. I was kind of worried at first, to be honest, but now that you're all rambly and cute I'm over it."

"Yeah?" I let out a sigh of relief after noticing it was obvious she really wasn't pissed, then cussed myself out for bein' so whipped so fast. _God I'm such a pussy..._ "Sweet." I grinned all cocky, only to get a slap to the arm.

"I said the rambling was cute, not the smugness." Then she blushed and kinda hesitated before speaking. "But I still like that smile."

_Oh yeah, am I good or what?_

* * *

So we decided to go out for coffee that night - yeah, on the same day the shitty first date occurred. How stupid is that? Everyone's still all awkward and crap from the first try, whose idea was it to try again so soon? Wait... maybe it was mine. _Fuck, I'm an idiot._

"You know I don't really understand why people have coffee at night like this. Why would you do that? The caffeine is just going to keep you up the whole rest of the night, so... well, I guess if you need to study for a test, or drive a big rig across the country or something, then it would be wise..."

_Damn, red's already babbling to herself, I can totally hear it from outside the shop. I'm not shittin' ya, we haven't walked inside yet or anything, and still I can hear her talkin' her poor girlfriend's ear off!_

"C-calm down, Willow. Everything will go better this t-time."

"But after this morning..."

"It was a s-surprise for them both. You can't help what your first reaction is."  
_  
Is she actually defendin' us? Damn, I like the chick already._

Me and Buffy walked into the place then, and joined the two at their table. An awkward silence kicked in and I really had to talk myself into not just gettin' up and walkin' the fuck right back out the door. I think Buffy noticed that, 'cause she quickly reached over and grabbed one of my hands like she was tryin' to hold me down.

"Ehmmerraaahhh..." _Shit, that's all I can get out! Am I really that nervous? Fuck! I probably look like a total fuck job._

"I see Faith has lost the ability to speak, so I guess it's up to me now." Buffy said with a laugh that sounded really fucken scary. I'm startin' to worry about her sanity. "So, um, hi."

"H-hello." Red's girl stuttered. Hope I'm not freakin' her out too much or nothin'. I seem to have that effect on people. "Have y-you ordered your c-coffee yet?"

"Uuuhherrumm..." _Why the fuck can't I speak?? This is bullshit!_

"Why don't you work on some simple words before moving on to complete sentences." Buffy smirked. Normally I'd make some sorta edgy remark but, well, I can't speak no more so that's gone to shit. So I just nodded, which made everyone at the table laugh.

_Nice. So me bein' a fucktard is the thing that breaks the tension. Go figure._

"I'll, uh... get coffee." I made a move to get up but Buffy stopped me.

"No, i'll go. You just stay here and try not to make such an ass out of yourself." _What the fuck?! You're so gonna pay for that later, blondie!!_ So she got up and walked away, leaving me to deal with the shy little witches all by myself.

_I fight demons and shit for a livin', so how in the fuck does this situation scare me so goddamn much?? This sucks! How does Buffy continue to talk me into this crap? Oh, right. 'Cause she's fucken hot.  
_  
"Um... how long have you been doin' the nasty?" Oh god, I totally suck with the small talk. All I'm gettin' is a wide eyed stare from the new chick, and a death glare from Red. This probably couldn't go anyway worse if I tried. "Or haven't ya yet... 'cause me and B haven't, not from lack of tryin' on my part though I can tell ya that much, just the other day I was practically dry humpin' her leg and crap but she's one of those chicks with morals so I gotta keep my pants on. Well except I usually sleep without a stitch on, just more comfy that way. Is it just me or is it wicked hot in here?"

"Faith!!"

I turned around just in time to see Buffy drop our coffees to the ground with her mouth open all surprised. I think I said too much. But damn she musta not been paying attention for a minute there, 'cause I think I was talkin' for a hell of a long time before she noticed what was comin' outta my mouth.

"Did I really just say all that out loud?" I asked with a wince. She didn't have to answer, her face said it all. "Aw fuck me..."

"Well, B-Buffy isn't. From what I've heard."  
_  
Okay that girl is just full of fuckin' surprises! I woulda thought Red wouldn't be able to handle someone so spunky. She hides it well with the whole shy act though, musta been what drew her in._

"Faith..." Buffy whispered, quiet enough that it was obvious I was the only one that would be able to hear it. "What the hell are you doing??"

Like the dumbass that I am, I didn't think to lower my voice like she did, so I think pretty much everyone in the place heard what I said next.

"Isn't it a good thing that I told them I haven't gotten into your pants yet, it's supposed to make you more respectable and shit!"

What followed was silence. Nice, long, totally fucken painful silence. I didn't know what to do, or who to look at or, fuck, even if I should be here at all 'cause things have gone to hell already. All I could do was look on and cringe as Buffy's face went totally red before she suddenly bolted outta the place without a word. As if things couldn't get any worse some skinny little fucker comes walkin' over to the table then with a tiny little piece of paper.

"Um... Er, that girl didn't pay for those drinks..."


	17. Buffy Calls It Quits?

**Many thanks to the reviewers! Shocked as hell to see there are still some of you out there that haven't gotten bored with this yet. You guys are incredible.  
**

**Anyways, this is a bit of a sad chappie... things will eventually pick up, I can assure you of that. But for the moment there's some angst to plow through.**

**- some explaining to do here - Yes it's Spike she meets up with. Didn't give them the chance to exchange pleasantries, so his name just isn't said. And yes, it's to the point that he's all chipped up. Also didn't get to fit that in anywhere.**

**Carry on.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I was gonna go after Buffy when she ran out, yunno like the whipped little bitch that I am, but figured it would be rude or whatever. And I was rude enough to begin with, so why add on to it? Don't want the chicks to hate me. Guess they did feel kinda weird about the whole sitch though, 'cause after a while they gave in and just came right out and told me to leave. Gotta say, those witches got some real brass ones.

So I ran outta the place and started to search out my girl through that handy slayer connection thing we got goin' on. It led me to a cemetery all the way on the other side of town, like seriously right up near the "_Now Leaving Sunnydale_" sign. I guess she really wanted to get away. What surprised me though was that when I saw her, she was just sittin' there all by herself up against some tombstone. I figured she'd be bustin' some ass or something.

"No action out here tonight?" I asked, walkin' over to sit down next to her. _Fuck, I hate that I can't read her expression. Normally it's easy, but right now she could be thinking anything._ _I must really be in deep shit._

"Nope. No bumpies." She shrugged, not even lookin' my way. She was too busy messin' with the sleeve of her jacket like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So... Whatcha doin' out here?"

"Just thinking."

Okay this can't be good, she still won't look at me and by the tone of her voice... well let's just say it's not helpin' me figure out what in the fuck she's thinking. Might as well start the groveling process, ya know just to be on the safe side.

"Listen B, all that shit I said back there, I didn't mean for it to slip out. Just couldn't stop it." Silence. "Are ya mad?" Still the silence. _What's this gonna take??_ "Really Buffy, I'm sorry. Apologized to them once ya left and all that. Even paid for the drinks you spilled, how 'bout that?" I kinda nudged her shoulder a little, gettin' pretty freaked that she hasn't shown any sorta reaction yet.

And I wasn't expecting what I got.

"Faith, I don't think this is going to work." She whispered after a minute of total silence.

"What's not gonna work?" I knew what she was gonna say already, but I guess a part of me was hopin' I hadn't already fucked shit up beyond repair so she'd say something else. Of course I'm not that lucky.

"Us."

I think I tried to say something, or I meant to, but all that came out was a really loud 'whoosh'. Didn't even realize I was holdin' my breath there. She flinched a little but still refused to look over.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I tried nice and hard to sound pissed off, but it kinda feels like I got socked in the gut, so it came out all weak and shaky. Don't think I've ever felt this vulnerable before, and it's scaring the shit right outta me. _When did things get so bad?_

"I can't do this anymore. It's just too hard."

"Never said it was gonna be easy, blondie. Bein' with me ain't no picnic. Pretty stupid of me to think you'd be strong enough to handle it."

That got me a reaction - only it wasn't a very good one. She looked at me with a glare that even now I can't help but admit is cute as fuck, and I swear it looked like she was just seconds away from slapping me.

"_Don't._"

"Don't what?" I challenged, tryin' my damnest to keep my shit together in front of her. It's like I'm gonna start crying, but I can't do that, not in front of _her_. Only people that've seen me cry are my parents and big brother, and it's gonna stay that way.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Fine. I'll make things easier for you." I stood and straightened myself up, 'cause there's no way I'm gonna look weak in front of her, then simply walked away. She didn't even bother to try and stop me.

* * *

I wasn't sure where in the fuck I was goin' really, just knew I wanted to be somewhere that B wouldn't show up. Sure she's probably not lookin' for me or nothin' but that doesn't mean there's no chance we won't accidentally bump into each other or whatevs.

So I wound up at some demon bar, least that's what I assume it is 'cause of the shitload of vibes coming at me from inside. Before I could even step foot inside I noticed some ugly fuckers tossin' a vamp out on his ass. Dude had a good beating, and ya know he sorta looks familiar...

"Fine, toss me out ya wankers! See what I bloody care! Not like the booze was ever any good anyhow, and not to mention overpriced..."

Seein' the fang all beaten and bruised in more ways than one actually sorta made me feel better, so I lent a hand to help him up on his feet. Of course he refused, and got up on his own.

"What'sa matter, barbie? Kicked out of the club?" I taunted, just unable to help myself. But to my surprise he didn't go in for the kill, like most of the other vamps would when they're messed with.

"Not any of your bleedin' business now, is it?" He scoffed, still tryin' to keep his pride intact. _Why isn't he tryin' to gut me like a fish??_

"Don't suppose it is." I shrugged, turning to head into the bar - only to realize I'm all tapped out after havin' to pay for all that coffee. "Goddammit, Buffy." I cussed under my breath. Of course the dude had to hear it.

"Slayer." He chuckled. "Bitch is nothin' but trouble. What she do this time?"

I grabbed him by the neck and shoved him up against the window of the bar, so hard I heard the glass start to crack. He didn't fight back, just looked at me all surprised and held his hands up.

"Don't you dare talk about her, or i'll dust your ass faster than you can say 'God save the Queen'." I growled. Which is pretty pathetic if ya ask me, gettin' all defensive over a chick that dumped my ass not 20 minutes ago. _What's wrong with me?_ I tossed him to the ground, pissed that I even wanted to hurt him in the first place for the way he talked about Buffy. I should be over her right now.

"Bloody 'ell, woman!" He choked. "What'dya do that for?!"

"Got any money?" I asked, ignorin' his little shit fit. After all I'm in a real fucked up place right now, so many drinks are called for, and if the dude has the cash...

"What, ya robbin' me now? Super woman gone bad?" He laughed, gettin' back up on his feet.

"Just answer the question, butt munch."

"Yeah." He relented, I guess too much of a pussy to risk a beating. "Got a few on me. Blokes tossed me 'fore I could buy a single shot."

"Tell you what... you buy me a few drinks, I get you back in."

"Right." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Don't think you'd be able to get me a guest pass, sweet cheeks." I just smirked and grabbed him by the hair, draggin' him inside. "Hey watch the hair, I just colored it, ya bint!!"

Everyone - well every_thing_ - looked at us the second we stepped foot in the place, and a few fuckers even stepped up like they were gonna try and stop us. I just tossed one arm out and backhanded one of 'em all the way across the room. The rest backed off.

"Um... What can I get for you?" The guy behind the counter asked, totally lookin' like he was gonna shit himself. I tossed blond boy on to one of the stools and sat down on the one beside him, then held my hand out for the cash. He pulled out a roll of bills that I was damn happy to see.

"The strongest shit this can buy." I grumbled, tossin' the entire roll over to the guy. Blond boy just gaped at me.

"That's four hundred soddin' dollars! No way you can drink that much."

"You can have some." I shrugged, as the guy behind the counter pulled out a bottle of somethin' and placed it in front of me with two glasses. I just unscrewed the cap and drank straight from the bottle, chugging half of it in one gulp. Blond boy just smirked at me and leaned back against the counter.

"Well lookey here... girl knows how to drink like the big boys." He reached over to grab the next bottle the guy brought out, but I just shoved him (_so hard he fell right off the stool_) and took it for myself, since by now I was already done with the first. He crawled back on to his seat with a pout directed at me. "Don't suppose i'll be gettin' anything tonight, will I?"

"Soon as this shit kicks in we can start sharing. Don't wanna feel no more."

Already I was starting to feel somethin'. That nice warmth in my belly, vision startin' to get blurry, mind becomin' a haze... Soon enough i'll forget all about the girl I'm in love with.


	18. A Dramatic Gesture

**And so we reach the final chapter in the story!! And what a ride it's been, huh? My love to every single person that has reviewed, you are the reason I kept this story going instead of just sending it to the Recycle Bin. Your loyalty surprises me. Here's some shout-outs (in alphabetical order) to some of you in particular that've been awesome:**

**AR -Erithius-, BFGirl, Electra126, fabutvs26, Hotcutii3, KCaps2424, Musical'n'MagicFreak, retratserif, texican, uluvme**

**Every review is appreciated, but it's you guys that seem to have stuck around for the longest and that's wicked cool.  
**

**As for why I'm ending it now, and so suddenly (or so it appears) --- Inspiration slapped me in the face late last night, and ever since then I've been writing like a madwoman. Thus the ending I planned from the very beginning was reached faster than I expected. Otherwise a heads up would have been given, I assure you. :P**

**I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but with the way I ended things I'm suddenly feeling the weird inclination to start one up. But it won't be for awhile, I need to take the time to appreciate the feel of not having to write when I don't wanna. I get stressed easily.**

**With that rant aside i'll leave you to the story - thanks again everyone. I've had a blast. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

By the time I finished off the third bottle, things were startin' to look up. Sure I still got Buffy on my mind, but at least it's hazy enough that I don't feel like kicking my own ass for fuckin' shit up. Blond boy has been poutin' at me since that first bottle was opened up since I didn't let him have any, so I finally decided to give in and start sharin'.

"Here ya go, Goldilocks." I laughed, pouring him a shot of whatever's in the bottle I just opened.

"Oh, you're finally willin' to share then, yeah? 'Bout bloody time." He snatched the glass all quick, like he thought I was gonna change my mind.

"Don't make me regret it, bleach boy."

"I got a name you know." He growled. Which is really makin' me wonder why the dude is so tolerant, like really. Never seen a vamp that would hold back the punches... Aside from Angel of course, but he's a pansy so that don't count.

"Yeah? So fill me in, money bags."

"It's Spike, and you'd damn well remember it. Gonna pay you a nice little visit once I get the soddin' chip out." He finished off his drink, so I poured him another. Better to have him drink than talk I figure.

"Someone shove a Dorito into ya or somethin'?" I laughed. Booze makes everything funny. Kinda why I decided to get tanked tonight of all nights.

"For your information some government ponces decided to grab ol' Spikey here and run some experiments on him, so now he's the bloody reject of the demon world."

"Not followin' ya here, pal. Speak English. And not that fucken _British_ English, I'm talkin' _English_ Enlish." Hope he doesn't notice that I'm already totally shit faced. Really I'm about to keel over... Probably should get outta the demon pit before that happens, but fuck it, long as there's booze I'm stayin' put.

"Didn't you wonder why I decided not to make you a midnight snack? Not because of morals, I can tell ya that much."

"Huh. So no more bitey for Spikey? Too bad. I hear I'm mighty delicious." I think I just winked. Did I really just wink? I usually save that for a potential good fuck. No way I'm gonna fuck a vamp, that's for damn sure. I really must be drunk.

"That right, pet?" He smirked, bringin' his tongue out to lick at his lower lip. "I'd like to find that out for myself."

"Keep buyin' the drinks and we'll talk." Why did I say that? Fuck this really is some strong crap. And I haven't gotten drunk in a good long while, so there's no way things are gonna end well. "On second thought..." I snatched one last bottle and stood up on wobbly legs to give old Spike a crooked salute. "I'll just take one more for the road. Later, Spook."

"Spike." He corrected, annoyed. Think his demon buddies are gettin' a kick outta this.

"Tomato potato." I shrugged, turning around and leaving without another word. I kinda wandered the streets for awhile, with no clue where in the fuck I was. I'm actually surprised nobody tried to take advantage or nothin', it was pretty obvious I'm not in a good state of mind.

Anyways I eventually wound up at the docks. Who knew, right? It's like bein' back at home in Boston. Me and my buddies hangin' at the docks with some beers we stole from our parents. We'd stow away and wait to be taken someplace better, but the damn things never left. Maybe the ones here will.

I didn't get the chance to find out though. Just as I started towards one of the freighters I notice footsteps trailing me. How I didn't hear 'em sooner, fuck if I know.

"Faith..." I stopped and turned around to see Xander standin' there lookin' at me with these puppy dog eyes. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Leave town." He took a few more steps forward, which just made me take a few steps back. "I heard about what happened and I'm sorry. But it doesn't mean you have to take the easy way out."

"Don't need your sympathy, Xan. Dunno what ya heard but nothin' happened, and I don't gotta explain shit to you so you can just back off." I turned and continued on my way, but the fucker is faster than he looks so he caught up in no time.

"Faith listen to me, I'm serious." He grabbed at one of my arms to try and stop me, but I just pulled away. He may be fast but he's not that strong. "You can't do what she expects!"

"What the fuck are you going on about??"

"Buffy." That made me stop. It shouldn't have, but it did, and I fucken hate it. How that one name can always stop me dead in my tracks without hesitation. "If you leave now nothing between you... nothing will fix it. You can't leave her."

"Hey she's the one that up and left me, so I don't see why I gotta do shit about it!"

"You just do, Faith. If you don't..."

"Then what? What's so goddamn important here??"

"If you don't prove to Buffy that she was wrong to do what she did, then she'll think she was right, and it'll be all over. And I know that's not something you want."

"So what, she was the one that wanted to end things, ain't up to me."

"It's up to you to set things right." He gave me this look, all serious and crap. It got to me. "Don't let us down." And with that he just up and left, like he knew what he said had done the trick. The annoying thing is that it did.

_Dunno what I gotta do, but it's gotta be somethin' pretty damn good or like the Xan man said, i'll probably end up losing Buffy for good..._

* * *

Somehow I got it in my mind not to wait for the whole dramatic gesture thing, so now here I am at 3 in the fuckin' morning, makin' my way to the old Summers place. At least I didn't drink that last bottle, ended up smashin' it 'cause of how pissed off I got along the way. Probably pretty stupid to be doin' this while completely shit faced, but hey, I'm too damn stubborn to stop now.

So now here I am, right where the old slayer connection drew me. Figures she didn't wanna stay at the dorm tonight, musta thought I might've stopped in or whatevs. Well tough shit, she knows better than that, if I wanna find her I'm gonna find her. _Now if I can just get up to her bedroom window...  
_  
"OW fuck!!"

Thanks to my drunken stupor I managed to fall straight down on my ass, just as I was within reachin' distance of the fucken window. And now the light turned on and the window just opened up. _This isn't really goin' as good as I hoped._

"Faith?" Buffy whispered, tryin' not to wake her mom I guess, while leanin' out to look down at me. My vision may be blurry but I can still tell her eyes are all red and puffy and crap, like she was crying. Kinda gives me hope that maybe she does give a shit about me after all. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was tryin' to get to your window but that didn't work. I think I broke my ass!"

She shushed me and held a hand out. I got up and made my way back up high enough that I could grab on to her hand and she pulled me the rest of the way. Not into her room, just up to the ledge so I could cling on.

"There, you're up. Now what?" She made a face and took a step back. "And why do you smell like a brewery?"

"Probably 'cause I'm sorta drunk."

"Of course you are." _Shit, I think that pissed her off. Why didn't I just wait to do this until after the booze lost its effect? Might as well just get this over with so I can stop wastin' her time._

"Why'd you dump me?" _Right. That doesn't sound pitiful at all._

"I didn't..."

"Bullshit. You dumped me and I wanna know why."

"It's complicated."

"Better give me more than that, no way I broke my ass tryin' to get up here just so you can tell me 'it's complicated'. Spill it, B." She made a face, and I started to get worried that she might pull my hands away from the ledge and toss me right back down on my ass.

"It just.... It didn't feel like you were taking things seriously."

"Bullshit."

"Will you let me finish?" I rolled my eyes, and she pouted, which kinda made me want to smile 'cause goddammit she's so cute when she does that.

"Sorry, just go ahead."

"Good. You didn't take anything seriously, you freak out whenever the 'L' word is dropped, and then back at the coffee shop, with the way you talked... it sounded like you were mad that we haven't slept together yet."

"You finished?" She nodded. "Okay... let me start by sayin' I'm not mad that we haven't fucked. Sure you're wicked hot and I wanna get you naked, like, _right now_, but I'm not mad that we've waited. It's what you wanted and I respect that. Not gonna force your legs open or nothin'. I coulda told ya that, all you had to do was ask, so there's no reason to get pissy about it."

"Very eloquent." She smirked. Fucken _smirked_, this girl totally digs me, it's obvious.

"As for me takin' things seriously, again I say _bullshit_. Maybe it doesn't seem like it, but I do. And ya gotta remember B, I'm not exactly relationship girl here, so I don't know shit about the basics. I'm not gonna take the same crap seriously that you do, 'cause I don't know what to make a big deal about, yunno?"

"Somehow your drunken ramblings are making sense." She reached out to hold my hands, and for a second there I seriously thought she was gonna do that whole 'toss me on my ass' thing I was expectin', but no, she just held on to me. "But there's still one issue left."

"There is?" _Dammit I'm really drunk. Did I already mention this was a stupid idea, comin' in all wasted?_

"Yes. The 'L' word."

"What, lesbian? Think yer buds know all about us already B, so that shouldn't be an issue." With the way she just laughed I think I messed up somehow.

"I meant love, weirdo. You freak out whenever the word 'love' is used in conversation."

_I think she noticed me get all tensed up, 'cause she just held me tighter. Aight I knew this was gonna have to happen sooner or later, let's just see if I got the balls to do it. Shoulda saved that last bottle, yunno, so I could have a shot of courage or whatever they say._

"About that, B... You know what my life was like, right? How I grew up?"

"You've given some hints, I've got the basic picture down. Alcoholic mom, abusive dad, broken home?"

"Right." I took a minute, still tryin' to get that damn courage to emerge from wherever it was hiding. Didn't look at her when I spoke. "So... When I was real little my parents, they'd tell me they loved me, and I'd say it back. Things didn't suck, yunno? But after some time went by it just, it all got fucked up somehow. Things weren't all roses and candy no more. Last time I ever said the words and heard 'em said back to me was when I was about 8, when my big brother ran away from home... I was the only one he said goodbye to. I left after he did, and since then nothin' has been much better." I felt her hand on my cheek then, wiping away somethin' wet... which I guess means I'm crying. _Dammit!_ "Anyways... that's why I've always freaked the fuck out whenever I'd hear the word. I just wasn't ready to deal with it."

"And now?"

I finally looked up at her, and found that she was cryin' to, and it sorta looks like she's holdin' her breath but maybe that's just me.

"I'm in love with you, Buffy. More than I know how to deal with, actually. I've never loved someone so fucken much my whole life, and it scares me to death." Okay I'm just flat out bawlin' now like a little pussy, but I guess it's okay 'cause she just pulled me up into her room and is kissin' the hell outta me. I musta finally done something right.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered after we pulled apart, pressin' her forehead up against mine. "I had no idea..."

"Never had the balls to say it before." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, just needing to feel more of her with me.

"Faith..." She put her hands on my face, to make sure I was lookin' at her. "I love you too."

"Don't gotta say it to make me feel better." Even though I'm happy as fuck that she did, and I think she knows it since I got the stupidest grin on my face. I can't even help it, it's just like my whole body got set on fire... but in a good way. Warm and tingly all over, and goddammit I sound like a fucken Hallmark card don't I? The things this chick does to me...

"I said it because I mean it. I love you, Faith. And I would've said it sooner, only I was afraid of how you'd react." She got the sweetest little smile on her face then, I swear my heart did a backflip. "But seeing the look on your face right now... I wish I'd said it sooner." She took one of my hands and led me over to her bed, and I swear it musta looked like I was gonna piss myself 'cause she started laughin' at me. "Sleep, Faith. It's late and you're drunk, so there's no way I'm sending you home to be taken down by a group of demons."

"Oh." _I think I'm actually blushing! Fuck, she brings out the stupidest crap in me..._ "Sleep then." She got under the covers then pulled me right in with her, and got all cuddled up against me with her legs tossed over mine like she was tryin' to keep me there. I just held her close as the booze worked its magic in knockin' me out. "'Night, B..."

What I wasn't expecting when I woke up, was a bright light and confused mom starin' me right in the face.

"Buffy... why is there a drunk girl in your bed?"

_**THE END**_


End file.
